For Once I Don't Have Potatoes on the Brain
by rancois
Summary: During regular training Germany got caught in a mortar explosion. Luckily, he did't sustain major injuries; but, he was thrown against a tree, giving him a serious case of amnesia! Now he has to endure his friends and enemies all while trying to get his brain back in order.
1. 1-5

So I finally put an idea together for my second story. I was suppost to start this with my friend, but we stopped tossing ideas and abandoned the project for a while. But, I've picked it back up and if that previously mentioned _amie_ wants to help all she has to do is ask.

This story will be written in a numerical, bullet style because it seemed easier to do and will help separate the various scenarios that Germany gets into. Also, do not expect a long, detailed back story. What's in the description is what you've got. *France mode*_ Et avec cela, nous allons commencer._

__**Added: 4/11/13- For those of you that will most likely read this chapter, hate it, and abandon the story entirely... I ask you not to. I know this chapter might look like complete shit, but it all gets better down the road.**

* * *

1. After the explosion, Germany was rushed to the nearest hospital; where the amnesia diagnosis was made. It wasn't until he got home that his troubles began. As soon as he walked inside he was met by a stranger with red eyes. The man introduced himself as Prussia and said that HE lived upstairs and Germany lived in the basement.

2. On top of being forced to live in the basement, Prussia took it one step further by saying that Germany was his private maid and had to follow his awesomeness everywhere he went and pick up after him.

3. With Germany remembering nothing about himself or his past, Austria took the opportunity to convince him that Beethoven and Mozart were from Austria, thus ending their argument. When Germany accepted the lies, Austria ran to his piano and proceeded to play a victory tune. He would later feel the smack of justice from Hungary's frying pan.

4. Once Italy stopped crying over Germany's injury he, like Prussia, discovered that the German could be easily manipulated... In a matter of hours, Italy had not only taught Germany to make spaghetti, but had also convinced him that pasta was his favorite meal! Italy enjoyed this new sense of power.

5. " Remember Germany, all great composers came from Austria."

"Ja. I'll remember."

*SMACK*

"J-just... keep... reminding... yoursel..."

*THUD*

"Miss, how often do you plan to do that?"

"As many times as I want."

* * *

Yeah, these chapters will be short; no longer than maybe 8 bullets but no shorter than 2. To my friends: feedback is greatly appreciated! But liondancer17, try to not be so critical.

As always, please review! _Au revoir!_


	2. 6-10

I'm in a happy mood now. I published this story only 3 hours ago and I'm already being added to peoples favorite list! If anyone has any ideas concerning what to do with poor Germany send me a PM with your idea; it might show up in the next chapter. I'm actually surprised at how fast my ideas are coming to me. :D

Well, on with the mayhem!

* * *

6. Eventually, the news of Germany's state reached the ear of Russia. He promptly called Germany and began pressuring him to return to him ownership of Prussia. Germany, who was beginning to resent his (fake) boss, slowly started to bend to Russia's will. The deal was almost complete before Japan had to cut Germany's phone lines to get him to stop.

7. Felling empowered from his pasta conversion, Italy began to further alter Germany's personality (much to the dismay of Japan). He even got Germany to do something he never did. Smile. Germany managed to do it, but hurt some never used facial muscles in the process. Now Germany smiles whenever he sees Italy smiling, which is alot.

8. One day, Germany walked in on Prussia playing on his game console. Prussia was too busy with his game of Dead Island to notice his brother's presence. In a span of 30 seconds, Germany witnessed so much violence and gore that it sent him running to the nearest closet. It took a 3 person team of Prussia, Austria, and Italy to find him 2 hours later, curled in a ball, eyes wide, mumbling about how the undead were coming to tear him limb-from-limb.

9. When the trio finally got the traumatized German out of the linen closet, they asked him what it would take to get him to calm down. His response was," Bring me the guy with the ponytail, the one that wont stop saying _aru._" Hungary immediately dialed China. After some resistance, China agreed to console Germany. When China arrived at the house, he took one look at Germany then bolted to the kitchen. Soon after, he came out with a large bowl of potstickers. Germany devoured the entire bowl and they are now his new favorite food. Italy has yet to recover from the betrayal.

10. "Ve. I hate you _P__orcellana._"

"It's not my fault he likes my food better than yours, aru!"

"_Se ho avuto il mio coltello con me saresti morto in questo momento ..._"

"I understood that, _niánxìng de sīshēngzǐ!_"

"Please don't kill me!"

"If you eat a potsticker I won't."

"... I'll need some time to think."

"Aiyaa..."

* * *

I was watching a playthrough of Dead Island when I wrote #8. I'm sorry if the material seems bland, I'm prone to frequent writer's block, so the next chapter might take a while. It could go quicker if I get help from friends. *cough cough, nudge nudge...*

As always, please review!


	3. 11-16

I am starting to impress myself. I put out 2 chapters in A DAY! That's monumental for me! In this chapter I'm going to make Germany do something special per the request of Sweden. AND NO It's NOT what I'm sure some of you are thinking! Check the rating again if you thought something nasty, cause' I know some of you will!

* * *

11. Canada, unaware of Germany's memory loss, contacted him one day asking for his assistance with his homes plumbing. Even though Germany had no knowledge of what plumbing even was, he agreed to help Canada anyway. When he got to Canada's house he was directed to the basement. The arctic nation pointed to a large pipe partially fixed to the ceiling of the basement.

"There, that pipe is blocked. It needs to be fixed right away, can you do it?"

"Ja, I'll try."

When Canada left Germany began to work on the piping. Somehow Germany managed to hit the side of the pipe with his wrench, the seam in the pipe broke; causing water to cascade in a massive torrent into the subterranean room. The water level quickly rose, and eventually began too work on the first floor of poor Canada's home. Germany then had to quickly flee the scene to avoid the polar bear that Canada had released to hunt him down.

"God damn it! Nanuk, go get him!"

"_Scheiße!_ I'm never coming over to this icebox ever again!"

12. In an attempt to jog Germany's memory, Prussia decided to have him try wurst. Hoping to bring back memories, Prussia gave him a whole sausage. Germany took one bite and immediately turned a sickly shade of green. He darted from his seat and ran to the bathroom to rid himself of the apparent foul taste. His reaction sent Prussia into a week-long disappointment/ rage fit.

13. Apparently, the amnesia brought out Germany's artistic side. Italy walked in on him with a sketch pad and pencil trying to draw his dog, Blackie. Unfortunately, the dog on the paper looked so mutilated and distorted that it carried the appearance of a pile of furry vegetables trying to morph into a five-legged pig. Italy was so shocked by the picture that he didn't even offer to help his friend; the creature on the page had froze him in his tracks...

14. Per Switzerland's suggestion, Japan and Italy took Germany to the city for training. However, when training began Germany refused to do anything.

"But Germany-san, you love training. It's a big part of your life."

"Italy says training is bad. Since I'm his friend I should listen to him."

"Everyone knows that Italy-san is often wrong. No one ever believes him."

"Now I'm conflicted..."

"That is the normal reaction."

15. Germany was trying to re learn how to use his cellphone when a tall man with choppy blond hair sat on the bench next to him. The man introduced himself as Sweden and pulled out his own phone.

"H've y' ev'r heard of P'wdi'pi'?"

"No."

Sweden then pulled up a Pewdiepie video and the two focused on the screen. Evidently, they ended up watching Pewdiepie until 11:00 at night.

"Jo'n th' Bro 'Rmy."

"_Es ist nur logisch!_"

16. While learning to drive with Japan and Prussia, who insisted that his awesome driving skills would rub off on Germany, the trio eventually found the turn off to the Autobahn. Prussia insisted that Germany drive on the highway, saying that it would maybe bring back some memories. Japan was nervous, but did not resist. This was a mistake on his part, because when the car left the limitless road Prussia and Germany both agreed that he would make an excellent race car driver.

* * *

Number 15 was a little headcanon that I came up with a couple of days ago. Sweden is a recruiter for the Bro Army in my opinion. Germany is apparently a horrible artist, so that's the reason for number 13.

Please review.


	4. 17-20

So I told my dad about the story a couple of hours ago. He apparently approves because he gave me, like, a million ideas! I won't tell him, but I thought most of the ideas were boring... But since I still have massive writer's block I guess I'll use some of the good ones here.

Oh, and thanks to Hetahearts and Pewdiepie-APH-Fan for being the first reviewers.

* * *

17. For some reason Denmark decided to show a little compassion and visit his neighbor to the south. Like most other visits, it didn't end well for poor Germany.

When Denmark arrived Germany began to complain about how everyone he's met has either messed with him or hates him. While listening, a prank slowly began to form in his beer filled mind. He thought it would be a **grea**t prank, especially now with a major meeting in a couple of days.

"You know what you should do?"

"_Was_?"

"Get a new haircut."

"No. Way."

"C'mon, It'll be refreshing. You've worn that style for as long as I've seen you!"

"The answer is no."

"..."

But the King of Scandinavia was relentless, and bugged Germany every day until he submitted the day before the meeting.

18. It was the day of the G8 meeting and Germany had finally achieved the look that Denmark had said looked great. The two were standing in front of the meeting room door.

"Are you sure it looks good?"

"Yeah! It looks awesome!"

"O-Okay..."

Denmark pushed the doors open and the two walked into the chatty room. Instantly the space quieted and all eyes fell on Germany. Denmark rushed to the viewers platform and took his seat next to Norway, who immediately punched him in the side. This left Germany alone at the front of the room. His hair, an exact copy of Denmark's.

"_Hallo an alle... _So, what do you think?"

"..."

Bloody hell..."

"..."

"Ve~e?"

"D-Dude... Seriously? "

"..."

"_Doitsu-san, nazedesu ka?_"

19. The meeting ended early that day, mainly so that Germany could fix his hair. On his way to the bathroom he found himself walking towards Sweden, who was going back to the meeting hall. The two locked eyes and registered that they were both thinking the same thing. When the two met, they stopped. Sweden held up his hand, then Germany. Their fists lunged at one another, meeting in an Brofist. The two briefly locked eyes.

"Brofist."

"Brof'st."

20. Since Germany's memory was gone, he was open to new things. One of which was new types of alcohol. Every time he went down a street he would look for any bars or restaurants that served alcohol. Most spots he found served things that were readily available at home. But there was one spot he found that stood out. It was called _Rouge Ambroisie, _there was something about the title that made him just want to look inside. When he entered the establishment he was immediately hit with the smell of smoke and the grumbles of many French-speaking mouths. Just as he was about to leave someone called out to him.

"_Allemagne! Par ici! S'asseoir et prendre un verre de vin avec la nation d'amour!_" Germany recognized the voice. France. He ran from the wine bar without even looking back.

"_Niemals! Niemals! Niemals!_"

* * *

Finally finished. *sigh* This chapter took a ton of prewriting to get right. I know there are only 4 bullets but I've worked on this so much it's starting to hurt my brain; plus I've got chores to do...

For those of you wondering what France said. "_Allemagne! Par ici! S'asseoir et prendre un verre de vin avec la nation d'amour!_"- Germany! Over here! Come sit and have a glass of wine with the nation of love!

As always, please review! Bye for now.


	5. 21-25

It's been a couple of days since my last since my last upload, these prolonged uploads will go away. That I promise you all. They might not go away immediately though. I plan to take a few days to catch up on my drawings. (I still owe some drawings to people.) I haven't worked out all the details yet...

*Sigh...*

_nous allons simplement passer à autre chose ..._

* * *

21. Germany returned from walking his dogs to find his brother/boss(?), France, and Spain all gathered in the Family room playing a co-op game of Modern Warfare 3. All three of them were so focused on the game that none of them heard Germany come in or even noticed when Berlitz plopped down on the sofa and laid his head on Prussia's lap.

"_Mi dios Francia_, Paris looks like shit!"

"Oui. I am so glad this is just a game."

"Would you two ladies shut up so I can kill you!? Yeah! Eat led Spain, HA!"

The screen showed Spain's death in slow motion, his avatar falling to the ground in a puddle of poorly textured blood.

"_¡Maldita sea!_ That's like the fifth time! Can't you go after France instead!"

"Hey! Don't turn him on me!"

"_Entschuldigen sie._"

The game was paused, and all heads turned to Germany.

"Hey bro! Get any memories back?"

"_Nein. _What are you all playing? It looks fun."

"Modern Warfare 3. Wanna play?"

"Sure"

"_Hé _Spain, give him your controller._  
_

Spain tossed him the controller and moved to the recliner. Germany took his place and stared at the buttons. France moved closer and showed him the controls. When he finished Prussia unpaused the game.

The next hour was one of extreme embarrassment for the Bad Friends Trio. Germany won every round, leaving France and Prussia stunned. No matter how hard they tried, Germany poned them every time. It. Was. Epic.

"All in favor of never letting Germany play shooter games again say _oui_!"

"_Ja_!"

"_Si_!"

"Your just jealous..."

22. Since England forced him to be considerate to Germany in his time of need, America decided to get him a gift. The only problem was, America new nothing of Germany's tastes in presents.

"Here dude. I know that we've had a weird past, but here. I hope you like it."

America passed a bag of water to Germany. In that bag, a tiny baby goldfish. Germany stared at the fish curiously,as if trying to figure out what it was. Finally, he gave a response.

"I shall name him Pedro."

"Uhhh... Whatever you want, dude..."

"_Ja_."

23. One morning, Germany called Japan and Italy. He sounded pretty excited, so the two knew it must have been something important and rushed to his house. They met at the entry to the yard and started up the driveway. Italy noticed something out of the corner of his eye and motioned for Japan to look in the same direction. It was over by the garage, a shiny new Renault. Germany was next to it and he looked proud to own it. Italy ran over to him.

"Ve! Germany, why do you have a French car!?"

"Hm? Oh, It was a gift from France. He said that all the cool countries drive Renaults."

"Why are you talking to France?!"

"_Fräulein _Hungary said that I should get to know my neighbors; you know to rebuild political ties and stuff..."

"Ve! If she told you to go and jump off a bridge would you do it?"

"She has a frying pan so... _Ja_."

"..."

"... I'm keeping the car you know."

"... Okay..."

24. "_Entschuldigen sie. _Italy, could you teach me how to draw please?"

"Of coarse I will, but don't pull out that picture of Blackie! Ve."

"... Uhhh..."

"You wan't help with that picture, don't you?"

"... Yes."

"Get it blessed first."

"What?"

"GET IT BLESSED NOW! Just keep the unholyness away!"

25. It was the middle of the night and Prussia couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He got out of his bed, which was technically Germany's, and crept downstairs. He stopped on the landing and looked into the livingroom. Germany was sitting on the sofa, staring blankly at an Austrian infomercial. Prussia continued down the stairs and over to the sofa.

"Hey. What are you still doing up?"

"I can't sleep."

His brothers restlessness brought back memories of when Germany was a child, and often had sleeping troubles. He took the seat next to Germany and looked at the television.

"You probably don't remember, but you had this same problem when you were little."

"Really."

"Yeah. And there was only one thing that could help, a lullaby."

"Oh."

"Would you like me to try it now?"

"_Ja._"

Germany put his head on Prussia's shoulder and took hold of one of his hands. Prussia smiled, then began:

"_Schneeflöckchen, Weißröckchen,_  
_Wann kommst du geschneit?_  
_Du wohnst in den Wolken,_  
_Dein Weg ist so weit._

_Komm, setz dich ans Fenster,_  
_Du lieglicher Stern,_  
_Malst Blumen und Blätter,_  
_Wir haben dich gern._

_Schneeflöckchen, Weißröckchen,_  
_Komm zu ins Tal,_  
_Dann bau'n wir den Schneemann_  
_Und werfen den Ball._

_Schneeflöckchen, Weißröckchen,_  
_Deck die Blümelein zu,_  
_Dann schlafen sie sicher_  
_In himmlischer Ruh..._"

When he finished he looked over at his brother. Sure enough, he was sound asleep.

"Works every time..."

Rather than moving his head and waking him up, Prussia merely shifted slightly, got comfortable, and fell asleep with his brother. The two stayed like that until Hungary found them later in the morning.

* * *

That was actually a fun chapter to write. I owe credit for number 21 to my friend Hetahearts. Yes, she's finally contributing. Number 22 also had Hetahearts as a contributor, sort of, because we were joking about naming things on the bus a couple of days ago. Overall, I'm pretty proud of this chapter, and I hope Hetahearts is too.

The lullaby in number 25 is called "_Schneeflöckchen, Weißröckchen._"

Please review. _Au revoir!_

P.S.- You are a true Hetalia fan if you get the reference in number 24. Bye!


	6. 26-29

I'm watching The Help right now while I'm typing this. It's such a good movie... ANYways... (got distracted) I've still been doing this mainly solo so I'm still taking ideas from the readers! If you have an idea for Germany then just leave it in the review or P.M. me anytime. (Unless you're on the other side of the world, then leave your idea when its the middle of the night on you're side...)

* * *

26. On a stroll through Berlin with Hungary, Germany found the entrance of the Freedom Park. Hungary could see that he wanted to go in, so she guided him through the gates. The two casually walked through the green-space until they reached the banks of the Spree. Along the quay there were tall concrete slabs, withered with age and covered in graffiti featuring languages from all over the world. Germany was facinated by the monuments. He pulled Hungary over to the slabs and stared at them curiously.

"_Úr. Németország_, do you now what they are."

"_Nein._.. They don't look familiar at all."

"They're old sections of the Berlin Wall."

"What's the Berlin Wall?"

"Well... About 60 years ago Russia's government built a big wall through the city to keep Prussia's people from crossing into your side."

"Why, why not let people cross freely?"

"Russia did not run Prussia's side very well, so people were always coming to your side of the city."

"Why did Russia do so bad."

"He was just a bad man. It wasn't just East Berlin that suffered. All of eastern Europe did terribly under his control, even me."

"I-I just don't understand..."

"Then lets just go."

Germany gave the ruins one last troubled look, then glanced at Hungary. She saw hurt in his eyes. She could tell that even though he might not remember it, he could feel the hurt that his nation endured. It made him look so miserable that she had to avert her gaze from him. "_He's like a child now..._" Is what she thought.

"C'mon, lets just leave."

She gently pulled his hand and he complied. The two left the park and continued along to the Oberbaum Bridge. Glancing at his face again, Hungary saw that he was crying.

"_Es ... Es ist einfach nicht fair ... Warum sollte so etwas wie das jemals geschehen? Warum?_"

27. Some days after the wall incident, Italy walked in on Germany in the kitchen. He appeared to be making something, so Italy unleashed his curious side and went over to see what was cooking. He wasn't very happy when he saw what Germany was making. There was a pile of Asian ingredients on the counter, and Germany himself stood over a pot of water.

"Ve~ Germany what are you making?"

Germany looked over to Italy.

"Oh, _hallo _Italy. I was just making some potstickers. Would you like some?"

Italy's face fell.

"No..."

"Are you sure? They're really good!"

"_Dire che di nuovo e ti ammazzo ..._"

"What?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all..."

28. Japan had the bright idea that perhaps exposure to foreign cultures would help rebuild Germany's memories. Naturally, he chose his own first.

"Excuse me, Germany-san."

"_Ja_?"

"I wanted to show you something, something that might help bring back memories."

Japan directed Germany to the computer and made him sit in the office chair. Reaching over the German, Japan opened Youtube and quickly typed into the search bar. When he found what he wanted he opened the video.

"I hope this works."

The screen lit up with a flash of bright colors. A girl was dancing and singing, only something about her was strange. Her hair was incredibly long and incredibly teal. She had a number on her arm, and she sang in a robotic voice.

"Uhhh... What is this, Japan?

"It's a vocaloid, Miku Hatsune. Feel any different, memory-wise?"

"Why show me this?"

"I thought it would bring back memories about me. But I see I've failed."

"That's nice of you to try. If it makes you feel better, I like her dancing."

"_Arigato..._"

29. "_Bruder._"

"Yes Germany."

"I-I... Uhh... I can't sleep again. Would you sing me that song again, _bitte_?"

"Aww... Of coarse I will. Come here."

"_Danke... Ich liebe dich._"

* * *

End of chapter 6. This took longer than usual. I got writers block after number 26. I hope that the mix of humor/fluff/sadness is balanced. I was in a lot of different moods today... I plan to do more brother-love bullets later in the story; also, Austria will make a comeback, as well as the Nordics and England. (I just don't know when or how... THIS is when I start to need help. * HINT HINT*)

Like always, please review! _Salut mes amies!_


	7. 30-34

I'm typing this chapter in the middle of the night and there are noises outside the window. It's scaring the SHIT out of me! T-T He! That face reminds me of a Ghast. (WTF did I just say that?!) Anyway... I don't have anything much to say so lets just keep going.

* * *

30. Since Austria had taken ill due to the deterioration of the Eurozone, America convinced Germany to pay the ailing aristocrat a visit.

"_Hallo_, Austria. I hope you... Uhh... feel better soon,"

"Dude! I know how to help him!"

"_Wie_?"

America whispered something in his ear, drawing a look of confusion from Germany.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"I don't think that will work..."

"Just do it, dude! Take this." America thrusted a wad-like paper item twards Germany.

"O-Okay..."

Germany took the wrapped item from America. Unwrapping it carefully he saw that it was a hamburger.

"Now put it on Piano-dudes head."

Germany placed the fast food on Austria's head. Austria glanced at it, then glared at Germany.

"How come this never works, dude?!"

31. Iceland, of all people, decided to play what he thought would be a hilarious prank on poor Germany. He decided to get the German to play Ju-On the Grudge. He thought it would be awesome, and oh was he right... Once he got Germany to agree to come over, he told Germany about the game.

"It's not that bad, it **can **get a little creepy though... But overall, not that bad."

(HE LIED!)

"I'm not sure about this... _stoßen ordnung..._"

Iceland started up his Wii and put in the disk. Germany chose to do the abandoned hospital level. Giving the remote to Germany, Iceland tried hard to hold back a snicker. The game started and the character, Miki, began to move. He chose to move down the hallway and open a door. Germany was immediately face-to-face with Ju.

"_Scheiße!Scheiße_! What do I do?! Help me Iceland! _Nein! Geh weg! Geh weg!_" Ju had a firm grasp on Miki's hand.

"Shake the remote! _B__ara gera það!_"

Germany shook the controller furiously, but with no avail. The screen went red, and Ju killed Miki. He stared at the screen for a moment before his expression changed. He looked at Iceland murderously, then threw the remote at the island's head.

"Ow! Why do that?!"

"Because, you s_cheißkerl_, that scared the shit out of me!"

"I'm sorry. (not really...) Wanna play again?"

"... sure!"

32. Somehow, Germany and Hungary once again found themselves out on a walk through Berlin despite the negative mood that hung around their first stroll. This time instead of heading near the river Spree, they went the opposite direction to the Tiergarten. Germany seemed impressed that his capital had such a beautiful park in its center. The crown of this green gem was the massive Berlin Victory Column, a goliath of a statue made out of cannons and stone.

Germany and Hungary eventually found themselves in front of the column. Germany had seen it in a book on his history, but had not read about why it was made or when.

"I've seen this before..."

"Have you."

"_Ja.._"

"So you know it's the Victory Column, yes?"

"Yeah."

They continued to gaze at the monument, ignoring the road traffic that sun around it in the traffic wheel. Soon Hungary spoke.

"Do you know **why **it's here?"

"_Nein..._"

"Your brother built it here after he won the Danish-Prussian War. He later decorated it after winning the Austro-Prussian War and the Franco-Prussian War. If you ask me, it looks like a big stick dedicated to his pompassery..."

"What is it decorated with?"

"Gold mostly... And the cannons taken from France and Austria during the wars."

"Cool..." Hearing that brought a smile to Germany's face. "So my brother was a great fighter?"

Hungary resisted the urge to say, "He was a narcissistic pansy who cheated!", and instead reassuringly said, "Yeah. He was the best fighter in all of Europe."

Germany's smile got even wider and he looked at the monument proudly.

"_Büszkének kellene lenned rá._"

"What?"

"I said, you should be proud of him."

"I am... I'm the proudest little brother in the world."

"That's good."

They gave the column one final look, then continued in the direction of the Reichstag. Hungary was happy for Germany this time, and it showed on her face.

"He really does have a great big brother..."

33."Germany, would you like to learn some Chinese, aru?"

"Uh... okay."

"So, tell me what you konw now."

"_Xīnnián hǎo!_"

"Good. Anything else, aru?"

"Ni hao Kilan!"

China couldn't help but face-palm at the stereotypical cartoon reference. Shrugging it off, he looked back at Germany.

"Anything **else**?"

"_Liánghǎo de shíwù, shǐ liánghǎo de páibiàn._"

That left China stunned.

"Were did you here that, aru?"

"From you, at the last G8 conference."

China said nothing; he only blushed and backed away out of Germany's house.

"That is the last time I help someone with my language, aru!"

34. Germany would remember China's reaction that day. Now every time he sees the ancient one he yells that quote to him. No matter what China's doing, he immediately stops and leaves the room. It was especially funny when he did it around the other Asians.

"China-san, what did he just say?"

"NOTHING, ARU!"

* * *

I pan to do a whole bunch of Germany/Hungary walking scenes. Not only does German learn but you do to! *pats back* Plus, they're really the only time the story gets serious...

_Liánghǎo de shíwù, shǐ liánghǎo de páibiàn.= _Good food makes for good bowel movement.

As always... Please review. (Seriously, i'm getting all these views but no feedback. It kinda hurts...)


	8. 35-37

So it's been maybe a day or two since the last update... I have a reason though! I found my old Locomotion game. Sure it's from the 90's and has kinda crappy graphics, but its gameplay is ROCK SOLID! I recommend it to anyone who loves computer sim games.

*random indent* This chapter will be noting but Germany/Hungary walking bullets. I'm in to serious of mood to write comedy. I could get more funny bullets out if had HELP!

_Andiamo avanti con la storia ora. _(caught you off guard with the Italian didn't I?)

* * *

35. Today, instead of walking around Berlin, the iconic duo decided to take the U-Bahn, Berlin's extensive subway network. Sure Germany had rode it hundreds of times before; but with the amnesia this would be, to him, his first time. Not only was he impressed by the striking modernist architecture of the stations, but also the pure German efficiency that the trains ran on, never late, never broken, and spotless. They boarded at Hardenbergplatz and rode the S-Line all the way to Museum Island. There they dismounted and entered the Pergamon Museum.

Upon entering, Hungary immediately whisked Germany off to the Islamic History wing. She showed him the Ishtar Gate, a reconstruction of a real gate from the ancient city of Babylon. Gazing at the monstrous gate, the duo couldn't help but be amazed by the architecture and use of bright color. Following that, the Aleppo Room, a livingroom form a Syrian broker's house. After touring the entire Islam wing, the two walked through the Market Gate of Miletus, then out of the museum and back to the U-Bahn station. They rode the S-Line again, and dismounted at Alexanderplatz.

36. Once they surfaced at the street, the two had to look up to see their next destination. The Fernsehturm2, the tallest and strangest building in Berlin. Like the Victory Column, Germany didn't remember anything about it, but was willing to learn.

"You don't remember it, do you Germany?"

"_Nein._"

"That doesn't surprise me."

"_Ich sehe ..._ Can we go in."

Hungary similed when she heard how timid he was. '_Still like a child... How cute!_'

"Sure, lets go to the top."

Germany took hold of her hand gingerly and waited for her to lead. She walked him to the entrance and the duo got in the line for the elevator. It was a short wait, considering that tourist season had ended a couple of days ago. Hunagry couldn't help take note that Germay held her hand tighter while riding up. When they got to the top, they walked into the observation area and each took a spot next to the guard railing.

"Look Germany, you can see all the way to Pfaueninsel Island!"

Germay looked in the direction she indicated and gazed out. Sure enough, there was the island in the distance. It was a little hazy, but he could still make out the forest and the castle that stood on the south side of the island. Besides that, they looked for other landmarks too. Germany spotted the Pergamon Museum easy, along with the Victory Column and, unfortunately, Freedom Park. He only glanced at it, but that glance was enough to bring tears to his eyes once again. Hungary took notice almost as soon as the first tear began to flow.

"Germany, please don't look in that direction anymore, I hate... I hate to see you sad.."

He dried his eyes and gave her a reassuring smile, the type of smile he usually only shows around Italy.

"It's okay _Ungarn. _I didn't mean to look at it."

She moved closer to him and opened her arms wide. Germany took the embrace and wrapped her into a warm hug. It was a little to tight for Hungary, Germany needs to relearn his own strength, but since she didn't want to upset him she said nothing and let the hug continue. They stayed like that for a moment, then Germany broke the embrace and held Hungary at arm's length.

"Thank you for understanding, Miss Hungary."

"It's okay... You're welcome."

Germany once again took her and they headed for the elevator down.

37. With that depressing moment behind them, Hungary decided to take Germany to the Charlottenburg Palace in the Charlottenburg-Wilmersdorf district. It took them a while to get there even on the U-Bahn, but the long ride was worth it. The interior of the palace was closed for restoration and regular maintenance, but the pure splendor of the elegant baroque exterior was enough on its own. The yellow and white walls, mixed with the red slate roof and teal dome, made the palace a marvel of German architecture, one to rival the beauty of the Buckingham Palace or even the Palace of Versailles. The sight took Germany's breath away. Hungary was equally stunned. For once they said almost nothing to each other, for they were to caught up in the Palace. Once they did manage to look away from the building they headed for the rear gardens, which were open that day.

They strolled through the greenery until they reached the Karpfenteich lake. There they stopped.

"It really is beautiful here, isn't it Hungary?"

"It really is."

"I can't believe that Berlin is this unique, holding so many unique artifacts and landmarks."

"Yes. You do have a special capital."

What Germany said next surprised her.

What's your capital like?"

"Budapest?"

"Is that what it's called?"

"Yeah. Well... It's not a big city like Berlin, but it does have a decent blend of architecture... and a lot of pretty cathedrals."

"Really? That sounds nice. We should go sometime, you know, together..."

Hungary blushed and looked away for, as he said that, he took her hand again. But this time he took it softer, as if it was made of porcelain and not bone and flesh.

"Sure... We can go sometime... But not this week, there's a world conference coming up soon."

Germany's face took on a look of defeat.

"Oh.. Okay. Another time then..."

"We should get going now."

"Okay."

Germany kept hold of Hungary's hand as they walked out of the garden and back to the train station.

* * *

Finally finished! I know it's only 3 bullets, but they're all long and detailed so hopefully that makes up for it. Everyone thank Hetahearts for number 35. Touring the Pergamon museum was her idea. Also, Liondancer17 will be a key contributor in the next chapter, so look out for that.

One more thing, as you saw in bullet 37, Germany and Hungary got a little romantic there! I'm leaving their love life up to you readers! Please leave a review with your decision, say if you want them to get together or not, it's up to you! The content of the reviews will determine how they act around each other.

Another one more thing, all the places they go to are real locations in Berlin. You should look up some of the places they've visited, buildings like the Charlottenburg Palace are absolutely stunning!

Please Review! _Au Revoir!_


	9. 38-41

I'm so happy! People besides my friends are finally starting to leave reviews, it's, like, the best thing ever! \(^o^)/ Anyway, some of the bullets in this chapter come from friends, some from fans. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, I think its one of the best yet! Let's hope this one is just as good.

* * *

38. China decided to go against his own judgement and try to give Germany another Chinese lesson.

"Okay, so I don't really know why, but I've decided to give you another chance, aru."

"Really? Danke China!"

"Yeah, whatever..."

"I actually learned some more Chinese after you ran away of embarrassment."

"Really, aru? Like what?"

"_Guō tiēzhǐ_. That's about all..."

"All you learned was **potsticker**, aru?!"

"_Ja..._"

Germany's Chinese fail made China want to flip the nearest table, but he decided that keeping his calm would be better for the both of them.

"Well now it's time to learn something useful, aru."

"Like what?"

China's mind drew a blank at the request. After a moment of silence, his little brother Japan came to mind.

"_Zhè shì yī zhī gāngbǐ._"_  
_

"What?"

"This is a pen."

39. Since Germany's boss, Angela Merkel, had a meeting with Russia's boss, Vladimir Putin, in Moscow, Germany had to accompany his leader. After a long flight, him and his boss landed in Moscow. They met Russia at the gates of the Kremlin. He was there with his usual group, him and the Baltic Trio; but someone else was with him, someone Germany had never seen before. She was huddled against Russia, her platinum blonde hair fell gracefully around her head, topped with a blue bow. Her dress in the style of a maid, but blue like her bow. To Germany, she looked like and angel. He soon learned from his chancellor that she was Belarus.

During the meeting Germany sat as close to Belarus as he could. He could tell she was trying to ignore him because she wouldn't take her eyes off her brother; but Germany didn't care, he just kept up the chase. After a long conference full of lectures, complaints, and notes, the meeting ended and the members emptied from the room. Germany, instead of following his boss, followed Belarus instead. She was moving down the hall fast, and Germany had to jog to catch up with her. Once he did finally catch her he got her attention.

"Excuse me Miss Belarus."

Upon hearing her name, she stopped and turned to face Germany.

"_Chto heta? Što vy chočacie? _Oh, Germany, why did you follow me?"

"I wanted to talk to you, Belarus."

"About what?"

Germany put on his best charm and tried to look calm, even though he was extremely nervous.

"About how beautiful you are."

Belarus frowned, backed up a step, and put on her best angry face.

"Woah... Look pal, I don't want any of that crap! I only live for my beloved brother."

"What? But-but I thought that we co-"

"Whatever it is, no. Now go away. I need to find my future husband."

With that she ran down the hall, leaving Germany standing alone, stunned at the harsh rejection. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He had a good feeling who it was, so he didn't bother getting surprised.

"It's okay, da?"

"Why- why did she reject me?"

"Because she's batshit crazy..."

Germany looked at Russia with a defeated face.

"It's okay, da? Come, I'll buy you a drink. You like vodka?"

"Never had it."

"Then today is your lucky day commerade."

40. For once Germany managed to fall asleep without his brother's lullaby. While asleep he had a dream that, to him, was rather peculiar. It was almost like he had actually done what was in the dream. When he woke in the morning he ran from his basement room to his brothers room on the second floor. Flinging open the door he nearly tacked Prussia after he stumbled to the bed.

"_Bruder! Bruder!_ I had the weirdest dream last night!"

Prussia grogily awoke and looked at Germany.

"What are you talking about?"

"My dream, last night. I was with Japan and Italy. We were on a beach, a real pretty beach; but we weren't happy, almost like we were stranded. Japan had fruit and Italy was playing in the sand. Somehow, he managed to build a giant sand sculpture of pasta... then the dream ended."

Prussia sat there in bed, mouth agape. _"Shit! How did he get that memory back?! I can't let him find out that really happened! I can't loose my maid!" _He closed his mouth and turned to his brother.

"That sounds like a nice dream, and that's **all **it was. A dream! Don't go telling people that really happened. You'll look like a fool."

"But brother... It felt so real. Are you sure it wan't a memory?"

"Absolutely. Now go get dressed, you need to clean the kitchen today."

41. "America, I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry about what, dude?"

"Pedro died!"

"..."

"_Kannst du mir jemals verzeihen?_"

"Sure dude. It's okay. We can go get another Pedro, if you want to."

* * *

End! Congratulations to Moonlightstars73 for being the first nonaffiliate to get an idea made into a bullet! *claps* I hope that many other readers will follow in her footsteps. Liondancer17, I'm sorry that your bullet didn't make it in this chapter, well... it kinda did... number 39 is kinda a warped version of your idea. Credit for number 38 goes, once again, to Hetahearts.

Remember everyone, if you want to shape Germany's potential romance with Hungary, leave a review detailing whether or not they should get together. The side with the most reviews gets to change Germany's fate!

_Kannst du mir jemals verzeihen?- _Can you ever forgive me?

As always... _Au revoir!_


	10. 42-47

I literally got **no **sleep last night! I was to busy thinking of ideas and watching Pewdiepie! (Mostly Pewdiepie...) Besides that, in the reviews I got a question from a viewer named Dragon. He- i'm guessing, cause' it's a Broney- asked if the _Ich liebe dich _in bullet 29 was out of brotherly love or sensual love. *serious mode* Sorry to say this bros, but I do not write yaoi or even yuri. Especially between two BROTHERS! That's nasty... Anyway, just wanted to get that out in the air, don't hate me for it... And I don't write about weird parings like Canada x Prussia or Japan x Greece. Again, don't hate me for it. I'm a guy, and that stuff is awkward to me.

Speaking of Pewdiepie... bullet 42 will be something for all you Bros out there. *Brofist!*

* * *

42. Part of Germany's responsibilities as the housekeeper was cleaning the cellar. Before the mortar incident this would have been no problem; but now that he lost his fearless nature, not so much. Also, watching Pewdiepie play Amnesia didn't help... Germany repeatedly expressed his fears to Prussia, but was usually given a series of taunts, then an order to clean the cellar. One day Prussia had been especially firm about the task, and had to force Germany down past the basement into the cellar chamber.

Not only was it dark, but it was also dusty and grimy. There was only one small light in the entire space and, unfortunately, the bulb was broken. Germany tried to clean the best he could, but it was hard with no light. On top of that, he was always bumping into things. There was only one thing that he could do to keep his spirits up. Whenever he saw his his hero's dreaded enemy he would say:

"BARREL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! _Arbeiten sie mit den bros?!_"

43. When Italy learned that China was giving Germany Chinese lessons again he wasn't entirely pleased.

"China~a... Why can't you leave Germany alone?"

"Because, aru. I'm trying to help, not play favorites."

"Ve~e. He's **my **friend."

"Well now I'm his friend too."

"_**Prendi questo indietro!**_"

"Never!"

Italy lunged at the ancient one with all the might he could muster. China was caught off guard at first, but thousands of years of war had made China and excellent fighter, even in his old age. He had Italy on the ground in seconds, and elbow in his back and a hand forcing his face into the floor.

"Will you leave me alone now, aru?!"

"_Si! Si! _Just let me go! PLEASE!"_  
_

China released his grip and let the Mediterranean weakling run off sobbing, but Italy wasn't going to give up that easily...

44. Somehow, Germany and Prussia let the supply of beer at their house run dry. With both of them too lazy to go out and get more, Germany decided to explore and fished out the dusty coffee can from the back of the pantry. He figured he would try it, just to see how it tasted. He didn't know how to make it, but he figured it might be like brewing tea, something he got a quick lesson in from England. He grabbed the kettle off the stove and put water in it, then the grounds. Then it went back on the stove; this time over a flame. After five minutes of brewing Germany pulled the kettle off the range and poured himself a cup.

The first thing he noticed was the clumpy texture of the coffee grounds. Was it supposed to taste like this? Secondly, it was very bitter, more bitter than tea; that was just unpleasant for him. After repeated sips, he couldn't take anymore and dumped his cup and the kettle's contents down the drain.

He decided to just get off his lazy butt and go get more beer.

45. Even though Italy had given up on helping Germany with his artistic skills, he refused to give up. He spent hours in his study with nothing but a sketch pad, pencil, and his dog Blackie. Every rendition of the dog was an improvement from the last, kinda... After hours of sketching, the animal on the paper slowly changed from a hairy, five-legged pig to a four-legged Llama like creature. At that point Germany just felt like giving up.

"Maybe I should leave the drawing to Italy..."

46. Though she had pounded his advancement into the ground, Germany found himself thinking about Belarus again. He called Russia to see what he was doing that made her want him so bad.

"So Russia, how do you do it?"

"Do what, comrade?"

"How do you always attract your sister?"

"There is only one thing that attracts Belarus. Being her brother."

"So if I want her heart... I have to be related?"

"_Da._"

Germany spent the following week proving every library in Berlin looking for evidence that he was related to Belarus, even if it was just through royal marriages. Unfortunately, he came up empty handed. Looks like he would never have her love now...

47. "Germany! Germany! Since you don't remember anything about me, could you help me become a country?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sealand! The indestructible future superpower!"

"... Okay... I don't think I've heard of you before."

"That doesn't matter. So will you help me?"

"I guess."

"Horay!"

* * *

Finally finished! This was a little difficult this time. Credit for number 43 goes to Hetahearts, again. 42 was for all you Bros out there! *Brofist* To those of you who care, I'm sorry for the small upload gap. I was stuck at my grandparents this weekend and their computer was broken, it was torture!

Please review! _Au revoir!_


	11. 48-51

[Error: Author's comment not found.]

* * *

48. It took a while for the news about Germany to reach the ears of Greece, but when it finally **did,** he felt sympathetic for the man. Greece wanted to help, but didn't exactly know how... so he figured he would just offer his condolences with food. He spent a good portion of the following day in his kitchen preparing a large plate of Spanakopita, phyllo bread filled with spinach, feta cheese, and onions. It wasn't exactly his favorite, but for Germany it would do. Greece assumed Germany would like the gift, considering how much he liked Greek cuisine whilst occupying his land during WW2. Eventually he would have to make a visit to Germany's house, seeing as people like Japan already have, but for now the spanakopita would do...

He finished the pastries and packaged them up in an insulated container, attached a little note saying it was from him, applied the proper postage, then finally sent them off.

49. Germany discovered that one of the few perks of losing your memories was that now he could make friends with almost anyone, as he had done with Sweden and Russia. Now, Germany had his sights set on his eastern neighbor Poland.

After he finished tidying up the living room he went to the phone, searched for Poland's number, and dialed. After a few rings Poland answered.

"Like, what, _Niemcy_?"

"Hello Poland. I was just wondering if we could get to know each other better. Is that okay?"

"Like, no. I don't like you. But hey, you, like, won't believe what happened to me yesterday. I was with Liet and he was all like, 'Man, Russia's being a big jerk again.' and I was like, 'why should I care?', and he was like all, ' Well we're friends! You should at least listen to what I'm saying.' I, like, wasn't listening to all his bitching but he, like, wouldn't stop talking, so I was like, ' Man. Be quiet and listen to what I, like, have to say.' He stopped blabbering and looked at me like he was angry and stuff, but, like, Liet is never angry really... So I was like, 'Man, you'll never believe what happened to me yesterday. I was, like, eating spaetzle all, like cool and shi-"

Germany hung up and walked away from the phone vowing never to talk to Poland ever again.

"He, like, doesn't understand my hipster-cool styles."

50. Japan decided not to give up on restoring his friends memories and went over to Germany's house with some mementos given to him by the man himself. A stein, beer bottle from the 1800's, and a postcard from Hamburg. The beer bottle held special significance to Japan since Germany had given it to him on his first trip to the Island Nation during the Meiji restoration. Of coarse it had held beer in it when he got it.

When he entered the foyer the distinct sound of techno music caught his attention. He followed the sound up to the second floor study and opened the door. Japan couldn't help but smile at what he saw. Germany was there focusing on the computer while dancing, at least trying to dance, along to a music video starring Len Kagamine. Japan thought he was doing quite well, not as good as he would have done it. He stood there in the door way and watched Germany dance until the song ended and he turned around. Germany jumped in surprise at seeing his friend standing there, snickering at him. He stumbled back and hit his legs against the desk.

" Ow! Fuck! _Scheiße! _Japan! What are you doing there?!"

"Well, I came over with some things for you to stimulate your memories with."

"I didn't ask why you came over. I asked why you were **there **in the doorway!"

"I heard music and came to investigate, then saw your dancing and just had to watch."

Germany blushed and rubbed his sore shin.

"Next time let me know you're here at least..."

"Okay Germany-san."

"You said you had things that could help me regain memories,_ja_? Come, follow me to the kitchen."

Germany walked past his friend and out into the hall. When they were both going down the stairs Japan couldn't help saying:

" If you don't mind me saying, I thought you were pretty good for a European."

Germany blushed harder than before and kept going down the stairs.

51. America, being the hero that he is, kept his word and took Germany to the pet store to get a new fish. They walked around for a while in the aquatic section, browsing all the different types and species. America suggested a small Koi fish, saying that it would make an awesome pet; but Germany resisted and kept looking. After wandering around some more, Germany finally found his new fish- a Swordtail. America kept up his hero status and payed for the fish.

"_Danke, _America. I promise to keep this one alive."

"No problem dude. So whats its name?"

"Arnesto."

"What is it with you and Spanish names, dude?"

* * *

_Enfin fini._ This was another fun chapter. Personally, I like number 49. It took me a **while **to write out Poland's little speech there. *Polska mode* But I am, like, so totally proud of it! No outside credit due this time bros. I worked alone this time... BUT, the next chapter will feature ideas from friends and maybe fans. I'll have to look over the reviews again.

Again, please review! _Salut!_


	12. 52-55

So my mom made me watch Dance Moms earlier... then gave me a life lesson about proper parenting with examples form the show. All I learned from that show is that the instructor is **way **big to be a dancer. Also, those moms are bitches!

Other than that, I've been talking to my friend Liondancer17 lately and she isn't too happy about me putting off her ideas, so one of the bullets will be hers in this chapter._ There, are you happy now Liondancer17? _Warning: this chapter has a brief instance where logic is thrown to the wind.

* * *

52. After the accident Germany lost his memories of Switzerland; but after a close encounter one night, he relearned everything he needed to know about his neighbor to the south.

Germany had another strange dream the night after he got Arnesto, one that he felt was maybe another memory. Since Prussia would get mad at him, he figured he would tell Italy instead. He left his house and, doing that magical little thing that countries can do, instantly teleported to the border. He carelessly stepped into Swiss land and headed south. After crossing the bridge over the Rhine, he found himself outside a small farming village. He went to the center and found a house with a porch light on. He headed to the door and used the knocker. Footsteps could be heard, and soon a short man with chin-length blond hair and emerald eyes answered the door. He looked normal, spare the fact that he was wearing full military dress in the middle of the night. He looked at Germany with a sense of familiarity, then spoke.

"What do you want Germany?"

Germany gave him a look of confusion.

"Do I know you sir? I'm looking for Italy's house. Could you show me where to go?"

"That's right, amnesia. Well I'm Switzerland, and no I won't show you the way, it's too dark out." Germany could hear the muffled sounds of a little girl come from deeper in the home. Switzerland ignored what she said.

"Now if you'll excuse me, my _schwester _and I were in the middle of a show."

Switzerland went to close the door but was stopped by Germany's hand pressing it firmly open.

"Please, just point me to Italy's house, or at least the bor-"

His firm request was rudely interrupted by the shiny black barrel of a rifle pointed directly in his face.

"I won't help you. Now get away from my house. I'm not afraid to shoot and equal."

"Make me."

Switzerland cocked the gun and moved a step back. Germany gave him a look of surprise, then darted from the house. Switzerland looked in the direction that Germany ran in and followed him, shooting the gun wildly into the air, yelling his famous line.

"I will kill you until you are dead!"

53. After the experience with Switzerland Germany decided that it was best to try to avoid going to Italy's house. There was no way to get there without getting shot by Switzerland, hit-on by France, or barraged with confusing lies by Austria. Since he was basically stuck in his land while both Hungary **and** Japan away on business, he called the only person he could think of to talk to: China.

They had bonded slightly over the secret Chinese lessons, which were secret to keep Italy from getting even more jealous, and found that they had at least one thing in common. They both beleived that all the countries, even themselves, needed to constantly strive for self improvement. China strongly beleived that Russia and Korea especially needed to improve.

The two were in Germany's living room discussing how they could improve their mercantile economies when Italy burst through the front door and into the room.

"I knew you were here _Porcellana_! I brought something to settle our argument"

Germany and China could only stare as Italy stormed over to the television and unpacked the bag he had brought with him. In the bag: a Wii, four controllers, and a copy of Super Smash Bros. He set the game up on multiplayer surprisingly quickly and threw the player two controller at China.

"Pick a character _idiota._"

China chose Kirby whilst Italy chose Link. Their battle was brief, and somehow Italy came out on top. China, in a rage, challenged Italy to a rematch while Germany sat there and smiled, obviously amused that these two were using a videogame to fight for his attention. After the fifth rematch Prussia came home. He was confused at first, but settled down to watch the mayhem with his brother. Italy must have practiced before coming over, because he won all but one of the battles. Prussia eventually became bored, and convinced Germany to challenge China and Italy to a four-player brawl.

Even though Germany had never played the game, the gods of fate must have been smiling down on him and Prussia. The opposing team, Italy and China, lost every match no matter what they did. Not even their special moves could kill Germany's character, Fox. Prussia did not so awesome; Bowser died three times... But even with Prussia's blunders the German team was victorious, sending both Italy and China out of the room to sulk in their defeat.

"_Hölle ja! Wir haben gewonnen!_"

54. After buying Arnesto for him, America suddenly stopped keeping in touch with Germany. This upset him, because he thought that he and the Land of the Free were starting to form a real friendship. Germany called every once in a while, but the dial tone usually went dead after the first ring.

"Did I do something to upset him?"

55. "Just so you know, our little disagreement is **far** from over, ve."

"Understood you _Nuòfū._"

"_Una volta che ti ammazzo dovrò germania tutta per me ..._"

"Bring. It. On, aru."

* * *

I'm posting this chapter at 2:00 a.m right now. So... f***ing tired... All right, credit time! Credit for number 52 goes to Ve Kuraresa Bleach. Credit for number 53 goes to Hetahearts. I know bullet 54 is **super **short... but it's all part of a grand scenario by Liondancer17. The other parts will appear in latter chapters to help emphasize the passage of time within the skit.

Pleas review, like always. _Au revoir!_


	13. 56-58

So my uploads have slowed down, as some of you, I'm sure, can tell. Spring break is over here in Arizona so I'm back in school now. Other than school, I've been catching up on all the drawings I owe to friends. (And the ones I want for myself.)

One more thing, Iv'e stopped the potential romance between Germany and Hungary. There wasn't a strong response, and the two responses I got were both indifferent; so if people aren't going to react then I'll just stop. **But**, they two will still be touring Berlin because I just love writing those!

* * *

56. It had been at least a week since Germany had last called America. He tried again, but was met with a dial tone like all the other times. After trying one last time, he went to England for help.

"Bloody hell, why on earth would you want to make friends with America anyway?"

"He friends with everyone else, why not me too?"

"Stop right there. He is **not **friends with everyone. Most of the people he knows are through business deals or past alliances. In reality he's only friends with Japan."

"Well maybe I can be his second friend."

"That's a bad idea. He's not easy to get along with."

"I find that hard to believe."

"I'm his former protectorate and we don't even get along. What does that say?"

"What happened between you and him isn't going to change my opinion."

Germany went to leave Britain and find help from someone else, but was stopped when England called out from behind him.

"Your going to hate him when you get your memory back. The things that you two have done to each other have branded you as enemies for **life**!"

Germany ignored what he said and continued out the door of the Anglican's home.

57. Hungary, finally finished with aiding Ukraine pay off her gas debt to Russia, took Germany out again to show him around his capital. This time she chose the Prussian National Monument for the Liberation Wars of Liberation. Set atop a hill in Kreuzberg, the monument is essentially a metal and stone cross-shaped monument resembling the top of a church tower.

The pair climbed the stairs to the monument and set about circling the landmark, taking in all it had to offer. Made of dark stone, the building is intricately detailed and topped by a worn, copper-teal gothic spire. In recesses on the spire are detailed depictions of various battles.

"It's important that you learn about your brother's past Germany."

"Why? "

"Because, his past is... in a sense... your past."

"Explain."

"Look at this monument. The battles inscribed detail his army fighting against France in the Liberation Wars."

"What?! But France and him are friends. When did they ever fight against each other?"

"Back in the 1800's France was a major military power, mostly because his boss was a grumpy, loud, short guy. He forced most of us Europeans to live in his house and join the new French Empire, which we did. After he had all of us, minus Britain, he set his sights on Russia; but the winters in Russia proved to much of him, and he lost the war and all of us..."

"How does that relate to my history?"

"Because Prussia fought back. He didn't want to live with France... and he didn't want his best friend to either."

"Austria"

Hungary let out a small, sad chuckle, keeping her eyes away from Germany. He noticed that the topic was depressing her.

"No. Not Austria. Holy Rome..."

"Who?"

"One of the world's purist empires. A small child, taken to salvation far to early."

She let a small sob escape.

"He was killed... killed in the Napoleonic Wars by France. He pined for freedom... and... and Prussia tried to help... but he was too late."

"What happened?"

"France killed him. France killed Holy Rome by order of Napoleon."

Germany's lack of understanding hindered a sad response. This was the first he'd heard this story, so he didn't perceive the signifigance of the story.

"Prussia tried to save him, Germany. But the boy died before anything could be done. This monument here is dedicated to the armies that fought to save Holy Rome, all Prussian armies."

"I still don't understand how that applies to me."

Remember when I said that your history is his history? Well when Holy Rome died the states that came out of the collapse unified into the German Confederacy, you. You're not Holy Rome, but you're the closest thing the world has now."

"... I see."

"How do you feel about that?"

"Nothing really..."

Hungary stifled her sobs and put herself back together.

"Well... I won't bother you about it, nor will I discuss it with you anymore. It's too much for me. If you want to learn more... go talk to Prussia."

"I don't want to know anymore. I don't want anymore about my past, I just want my memory back... and to keep the friends I've made."

58. "_Nǐ jīntiān zěnme yàng ne,aru?"_

_"Nǐ jīntiān zěnme yàng ne?"_

"Good. Next: _Wǒ hěn hǎo, nǐ ne?_"

"_Wǒ hěn hǎo, nǐ ne?_"

"Excellent! Your Chinese lessons are coming along well, Germany. Now: _Wǒ zuótiān shēngbìngle, dàn xiànzài wǒ gèng hǎo de. _Say that in English for me."

"Uummm... I was... killed today... but a banana gave me... ice cream so... now I'm a... giraffe...? Was that right?"

*Facepalm* "No, aru. Try again."

"Ve~ Can I try~?"

* * *

Three bullets, I know... short. I'm lazy and it's, like, 10:40 at night right now and I'm tired. Bullet 57 was super long, but Liondancer17 had said that I should include some references to H.R.E. Don't hate me for it... but I don't consider H.R.E to be past-Germany. All they have in common is land, not history, not friends; and, if you look at history outside the show, the Holy Roman Empire was dissolved by Napoleon in 1806 **then **the German Confederation was formed. That's how I see it, just my opinion... Historical rant over, back to the real topic. I took Liondancer17's idea and changed it to fit my tastes and style.

As always, please review! _Au revoir!_


	14. 58-62

So I was reading my reviews earlier and the most recent review addressed the apparent lack of translations for certain sentences and phrases through out the story. I was unaware that this was a problem that some of my readers might be experiencing, especially those who read on phones. Anyone who has had this problem has Oniwuufu to thank for bringing the problem to my attention. From now on I'll try to double check as often as I can before I post to add any needed translations.

Also, another review (from the apparently devoted Dragon) said that I should write in a drinking contest between Germany and O.C. Ireland. I like the idea **a lot**, but am unsure about adding an O.C. character into the story. Help me decide here bros! Please try to leave a review saying if you like the idea or not, i'm too conflicted to make the choice myself... Thanks for the help if you decide to!

Also (again), Happy Easter!

* * *

59. "Hey West, Netherlands told me a funny joke yesterday. Wanna hear it?"

"Sure."

"Why are there so many tree lined streets and leafy lanes in France?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Because Germans like to march in the shade."

"_Sie blödmann..._"

60. Still bent on using his cultural-diffusion idea, Japan began to teach Germany the art of origami. The first lesson yielded noting but cuts, paper wads, and a new variety of German swears; but eventually he progressed, making crafts ranging from the typical swan to an intricate orbs and even a small dragon. Japan couldn't be happier that his friend has taken the skill so well; but others, like his boss and brother, are getting tired of finding important documents and other papers folded into birds and other animals.

61. With Easter coming up, Ukraine thought it was important that Germany learn how to celebrate the holiday in style. And what says style more than intricate Ukrainian egg art. She surprised him at his house the day before Easter with a basket of eggs (some painted, some blank), special paints, and stencils.

"Germany, you probably don't remember how to celebrate Easter so I'll show you how to do it right."

"Uhh... Thank you Miss Ukraine. I was planning on just doing nothing today though..."

"Nonsense! You have to celebrate Easter! I brought my egg painting kit to help you."

"I don't know how to paint an egg."

"That's why I'm going to show you how."

"... Okay..."

Ukraine guided him to the table and unpacked her kit. Germany stared at all the tools and paints, wondering if it was really that important that he learn. He heard that Ukraine was really sensitive when it came to rejection and anger, so he figured that he would learn to keep her happy.

"I invented egg painting you know."

"Really?"

"Really. Me and my people have been making world famous egg craft for over 2,000 years."

She held up one of her example eggs for Germany to see. It was black with golden crosses evenly spaced around the body. The crosses themselves were detailed with swoopy cross-hatch designs and jeweled borders. Around the crosses were roses painted so well they almost looked like pictures. How did she expect him to do something like that?

"Obviously this is a professional egg. I'll start you off with something easier."

She pushed the paints in his direction and put a blank egg in his hand.

"Paint a clean stripe around the middle of that egg for me. Choose any color you want, just make it clean."

Germany did as he was asked. He grabbed a brush and dipped the end in the red paint. He started slowly, the line coming out fairly clean, but as he sped up, the line began to get uneven and shaky. He completed the circle and held it out to Ukraine.

"Good... A little choppy, but good. Now, make the line wider."

Germany quickly complied and fattened the stripe up.

"Now put a large black line on top, the same width as the red one."

He put the requested line on the egg, taking care to make it look clean.

"Good, Germany."

"I see what your making me do here."

Ukraine gave a small smile.

"Then you know what comes next."

Without being told, Germany put a yellow stripe on the bottom part of the egg, making sure that it covered up the unevenness of the red stripe.

"Tada! Now you have a German egg Germany! I knew you would be good at this."

"_Ja._ I guess I am a good egg painter."

"Would you like to do another?"

"Yes."

That's how the two spent their Easter; at Germany's table making friends over eggs. When it was all over, Germany came out of the experience with an egg for himself, Italy, Japan, and (if he would ever answer) America. Ukraine make a few also and gave them all to Germany, saying that they would spoil before she got home.

62. "Hey West! I've got another joke for ya'!"

*sigh* "_Ja..._"

"What did the German clock maker say to the clock that only went "tick tick tick"? "

"What?"

"Vee haf vays to make you tock."

"I'm going to punch you if you don't stop."

"Aww... Is some one being a sauerkraut?"

*punch*

* * *

So there it is! This was kinda the Easter special chapter, at least to me. I hope you all enjoyed the German jokes that Prussia used! Also, I didn't make up the stuff about Ukraine and the Easter eggs. They really were invented in Ukraine and they really are the coolest eggs you'll **ever** see! Go check some out, they look awesome!

Please review! Happy Easter! _Au revoir!_

_Sie_ _blödmann_...- You dumbass...


	15. 63-65

I hope you all enjoyed your Easter everyone! I had fun. I'm super happy now you guys! 24 reviews, really!? I know it seems like I'm freaking out over nothing but I'm still fairly new to the site so that's a **big **number for me. I think I'd die if the number hit something like 50...

* * *

63. Germany decided to visit Sweden for (originally) just a little while, but that short time somehow turned into a week long visit. Sweden didn't mind at all. He even gave Germany the spare bedroom on the other end of the house while he vacationed in his land. They were in Gothenburg for the week that Germany was staying since Sweden sometimes tires of the fast paced tempo of Stockholm.

The two of them were sitting outside a small coffeehouse in the street-side dining area talking about the recent visit of Finland's president, Sauli Niinistö, to Denmark on his way to China when there was a loud crashing noise, as if someone broke a large piece of glass, from down the street. They thought it slightly strange since they were on _Kyrkogatan_, a very busy one-way street near the Gothenburg Cathedral; and even Swedes can get clumsy at times... When the scene calmed back down again they resumed there conversation about Denmark, but then another loud noise came from down the street again. This time instead of breaking glass, the noise sounded more like a man yelling.

"_Kaffe!_"

"Wh't w's that?"

"I don't know... Sounds like it came from down the road."

Soon after, a mildly short man in a blue naval uniform, hat and all, came wandering down the road. His blank blue eyes were dilated, his hair was tousled and wild, and he sontered down the street hunched over with his hands out reaching into the space in front of him. Germany and Sweden watched the strange man until he reached their table. Germany had no idea who the weirdo was, but apparently Sweden knew him. The man planted his hands on their table and stared at Sweden desperately.

"H'llo _Norge_."

"Sweden! Sweden... Please tell me this place has coffee left!"

"S'rry Norge. Germany 'nd I just g't th' l'st cups."

"You're **kidding **me?!"

"No."

"Seriously!?"

"Y'p. Wh't was th't crash fr'm d'wn th' street?"

"The _kaffehus _further down the road was out to... So I threw a cup through the window."

Germany couldn't help but burst out laughing at Norway's obvious over reaction.

"Really?! HA! You threw a cup out the window over **coffee**?"

"Don't laugh at me you **kraut**!"

"C'lm down N'rway."

"Shut up Sweden..."

Norway looked around at the stores along the street and saw that the rest of them were not coffeehouses. Finally accepting defeat, he went to saunter off, but was stopped by Germany.

"If it really means that much to you Norway... I didn't drink a lot of mine. You can have the rest."

"R-Really?!"

"_Ja._"

"**_Takk_!**"

Norway greedily grabbed the styrofoam cup and practically rammed it into his face, taking as much coffee as he could at one time. Even with the messy consumption, Norway's sailor outfit managed to stay stain free; the sight both amazed and mildly shocked. After a few moments Norway finished and slammed the cup back down on the table.

"_Takk så mye Tyskland! Jeg har ikke hatt noen kaffe i minst fire timer ..._"

Sweden translated for Germany what he said.

"You're welcome... uhh... Norway."

64."West! West!"

"Yes?"

"How do Germans tie their shoes?"

"Not this again..."

"Ask how!"

"How...?"

"With little knotsies!"

"I'm going to kill you if you don't stop."

65. "Da-ze!"

"Who are you?"

" I'm the man that invented **beer**!"

"...No... Seriously, who are you?"

"Korea!"

"Why did you say you invented beer?"

"Cause' I did! I also invented mind reading goggles, kimchi, television, movies, computers, Japan, China, crumpets, sake, anime..."

Germany turned around and walked as far away from Korea as he could.

"Hey! Where you going, da-ze?"

* * *

So there's chapter 15! Sorry about the belated Easter note. It wasn't late when I typed it a couple days ago... No outside credit due this time, I did this one solo. (I guess the well of fan ideas has gone dry...) Apologies to any Germans I might of offended with bullet 64.

Also, random note! This chapter is exactly 800 words! :D (Not anymore... This note makes it 819...)

_Takk- _Thank you. (Norwegian)

_Takk så mye Tyskland! Jeg har ikke hatt noen kaffe i minst fire timer ...-_ Thank you so much Germany! I haven't had any coffee for at least four hours...

Please review! (It's a little important to the continuation of the story.) _Au revoir!_


	16. 66-69

So today I found out that the Canadian's have a different way of pronouncing "z". Apparently they say "zed" instead of "zee". Why the difference? I also found out yesterday the the Total Drama Island series is from Canada. That blew my mind...

There will be a Pewdiepie reference in this chapter.

* * *

66. Germany tried calling America again for what felt like the uptillointh time; but, as usual, he got a dial tone. He wasn't alone this time though. Canada, having finally gotten over the massive house flood that Germany caused, heard that his twin was ignoring Germany at a time when he needed to take all the help he could get.

"I think I know what's bothering him."

"_Was?_"

"You hit on that Belarus chic, right?"

"_Ja._"

"Yeeaaahh... You shouldn't have done that, eh. He's starting to get a little sweet on her."

"Really? You've got to be joking."

"They say opposites attract."

"They do? I didn't know that."

"Seriously. How much did you forget, eh?"

"A lot..."

"Well, that aside; I'll talk to America and tell him that you've given up on Belarus and want to resume your friendship."

"_Danke, Kanada._"

"You can show real thanks by fixing the basement you ruined."

67. After Canada left Germany walked through the house on his way to the study, which was all the way on the other end of the house. After walking through the kitchen and living room he stopped in the dining room. Slowly walking past the large table in the center, Germany stopped every other second to greet every one of seats in the room.

"Hello Mr. Chair."

He made a voice similar to the one Pewdie would've made.

"Hello Germany."

"Hello."

"Hello Germany."

"Hello Mr. Chair."

"Hello Germany. Hehe. Nice day today isn't it?"

68. With the whole eastern half of the country in a rare heat wave, Prussia decided to take the opportunity to take his brother to one of Berlin's community pools. The one he chose was of decent size and not too crowded. Germany was reluctant to get in the water and lied to Prussia that he has forgotten how to swim; but in reality, he just didn't feel like getting in the water. Instead he chose a secluded spot and stretched out in the sun. But, before he did, he made sure to tell Prussia to wake him up soon if he were to fall asleep. Prussia halfheartedly said he would and ran off to do an "awesome" cannonball into the pool.

Germany found an empty deck chair in the area he decided to stay in and uncurled onto its cushioned surface. He closed his eyes and began thinking about how he could possibly get America to acknowledge his existence again. Sometime after, he must have done exactly what he planned not to and fell asleep. When he awoke the sun was directly above him. He went to sit up and go get Prussia, but when he moved his skin flared into a fit of burning pain. Looking down, he saw that his whole front half was almost lobster-red. He touched his face and experienced the same burning sensation.

"**Prussia! Get over here right** **NOW!**"

His brother came strolling calmly through a small crowd to Germany's left.

"Hey West. Whoa! What the hell happened to you?"

"I got a sunburn because **you** didn't wake me **up! **That's what the hell happened!"

"Ohh... Hehe... I forgot to wake you if you fell asleep. Sorry..."

"Just help me up so we can get home."

Prussia went to Germany and took his hands in spots that didn't look so burned. Lightly pulling, he managed to get Germany on his feet without causing much pain.

"There you go West!"

"Prussia raised a wide palm and slapped his brother on the bicep harshly.

"GYHHAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Sorrry! Sorry!"

69. Two weeks after he sent the Spanakopita, Greece decided to pay Germany a real visit. He slept at the airport, on the plane ride over to Berlin, an in the taxi ride to Germany's house. After the driver woke him up by yelling in angry German, Greece payed the man and sauntered up to the front door. He rang the bell slowly at far paced intervals until Germany opened the door.

"_Hallo_. I don't have any money for drifters, so please go."

"Germany, It's me... Greece."

"Oh, uhhh... Greece... right..."

"It's okay if you don't remember me. Apparently you didn't remember most of us."

"Yeahh... Well since you're not a bum or a drifter, would you like to come in?"

Greece sighed and walked into the main room of the house. Germany showed him to the living room and motioned for him to take a seat. The Hellenic complied and the two sat down.

"So Germany, how's it been since the incident? Has it been hard, having to relearn your whole life?"

"I guess, _ja._ Frankly, some of the stuff I've done is so crazy and strange it doesn't feel like real life. I don't imagine I would do anything like what I've done in the past few weeks if I had my memories."

"Mmmm... You know, that reminds me of a saying from back home: The road of life twists and turns and no two directions are ever the same. Yet our lessons come from the journey, not the destination."

"I don't think I follow you..."

"It doesn't matter how you live your life or how it ends, only that you learned from your experiences. So your life is a little hectic right now, but that doesn't matter, as long as you learned from this experience."

"Wow... I didn't think of it like that... I have made some new friends and learned some pretty interesting things. I'm sure some of the stuff I already knew, but from what I can tell... I didn't learn them the fun way."

"Right. That's why I hope that when your memories come back, you don't forget the ones you make right now. Hold on to this experience Germany. Trust me, your life will only get better after the amnesia passes. "

Germany smiled at Greece and gave a reassuring nod.

"_Ja, _I'll do that."

"Good. By the way, did you get the spanakopita?"

"The what?"

"The spanakopita. I sent it a few weeks ago. It should have come in an insulated container."

"I remember Prussia opening something that looked like a container. But he didn't like what was inside it, so he threw the whole thing out. He said something about having to bomb the Acropolis after he strangled a kitten lover... I guess he was talking about you, so that must have been what you sent."

"So he tossed your get well gift? That reminds me of another saying: Douchebag albinos have no taste!"

"I think you just made that up..."

* * *

Nothing personal to say this time, so let's just get to the credits. Bullet 68 was Hetahearts's idea, number 66 was a continuation of Liondancer17's contribution, That's it. Oh! Before I forget, Moonlightstars73 contacted me with a few new ideas, so expect to see some of them in the next chapter. I **am **saving one of them for a special surprise though... Only her and I know what is is! *Slightly evil laugh*

Anyway... Please review! _Au revoir!_


	17. 70-73

I got a new mechanical pencil today... That's pretty much the highlight of my day...

P.S.- It came with a vial of lead refills. (I'm so boring... T-T)

* * *

70. Today was suppost to be a normal day for Japan, but he just couldn't help but intervene when he saw Germany walking down the street with a horse bit in his mouth, and the guide straps leading to Sealand, who was proudly riding on Germany's shoulders. Japan walked up to the pair.

"Germany-san... What are you doing?"

The German went to remove the bit, but was stopped when Sealand reached down and slapped his hand away.

"Subordinates don't talk while playing horsie!"

"_Nani? _What do you mean by 'subordinate?'"

"I mean, Germany is my colony now. I went to him and **took him down!**"

Germany quickly pulled out the bit and grabbed Sealand's hands.

"What he really means is, he came to me crying about how no one else was recognizing his sovereignty so I'm playing "conquer the superpower" with him."

Sealand bent down into Germany's face.

"Stop lying. I conquered you fair and square."

"You came to me crying."

"That's my famous Sealandian battle tactic!"

71. Realizing that he didn't have to run through Switzerland and could just take a plane ride like everybody else, Germany took it upon himself to visit Italy by himself. When he got to his friend's home he was immediately pulled into the house and tossed onto the family room sofa.

"Ve~! I'm so happy that you came to see me! Did you bring _P__orcellana_?"

"_Nein._"

"_Bene! _You wait here, I'll go get us drinks!"

Italy pranced into the kitchen, leaving Germany alone in the salon. He took in the room. With the amnesia, it was like his first time in the house, even though it was really one out of many times. He didn't mind that the whole place reeked of oregano and parsley; but the simple decor was a but confusing. Austria said that Italians were flashy in everything they did, shouldn't that apply to furniture too? He was still thinking about this when Italy came back with two glasses of _Limoncello_, vodka infused with lemon.

"Here Germany. It's custom to serve these after dinner, but I like to have it by itself a lot."

"Oh, _danke_."

Germany took the glass of bright yellow liquid and stole a sip. Two things happened: one, his face puckered so tight it practically imploded in on itself; and two, he nearly threw his glass at Italy's face.

"Is something wrong, Germany?"

He cleared his throat and un-clenched his face.

"_Ja, ja... _I guess I'm just not used to sour things yet."

"But don't you eat sauerkraut all the time?"

Germany ignored the question and changed the topic.

"So how are things at your place?"

"Ve. Here? Ohh. Well... lets see... France and I are in trouble. Our economies are slipping and Belgium says that could hurt the whole Euro zone, even more than Spain and Greece! Our economies can't compare to yours Germany, how are you doing so well?"

"I guess it's just luck..."

Italy took a sip of his _limoncello. _Germany saw, and did the same.

"Ve~. Anyway, yeah... France and I need help. I still owe a lot of money to the banks..."

Italy took another sip, Germany followed. '_Why am I copying him?_'

"... plus I've got corruption problems..."

Anther sip, another copy. '_Seriously... Why am I copying_ him?'

"... and Romano's mad because the mafia is bugging him again..."

Sip, copy. Finally, Italy took notice of what his friend was doing.

"Ve~. Your mimicking me Germany! Hehe!"

"Wh-what?! Me? C-copying y-you? Nnooo..."

"_Sì che lo sei! La Germania è la copia, perché non sa come agire_ _italiano_!"

"_Nein!_"

Germany blushed and looked away from his host, who was laughing to himself. He went to get up and leave the room when Italy's laughter stopped and he spoke.

"It's okay if your copying me, Germany. If you want I can teach you how to dance the _Tarantella_!"

72. "_Bonjour Allemagne_! Prussia told me about the jokes he's been telling you, so I want to-"

"You want to try your jokes out on me?"

"_Oui!_ Okay, so; a German walks into a bar and up to the counter. He tells the bartender, 'Two martinis, _bitte._' The bartender asks, ' dry?' Then the German shouts, '_Nein_! I said TWO!'"

"Make another joke like that and I'll firebomb Paris you snail..."

73. One day, when he wasn't busy babysitting his siblings, China visited Germany and took it upon himself to take him out, just to get him out of the house. He didn't know Berlin that well, but he was taking a liking to American fast food, so he took his friend to a McDonalds. Germany was weary of trying the food they had, partially because it reminded him of America, mostly because there were no sausage items on the menu. In the end he chose just a simple hamburger with lettuce, tomato, and pickles. China got the chicken sandwich and a small fries.

The two found a table and sat down. China then proceeded to tear into his meal, saying that he hadn't eaten on the trip to Berlin. Germany was still uneasy about the food, choosing only to slowly drink his soda.

"Try it Germany, I swear on Confucius's grave that you'll like it, aru."

Germany gave him a reluctant look, but picked up his burger anyway. He raised the food to his mouth and took a small bite. China watched closely, ready to observe any reactions. Initially, Germany did nothing, but after his second sampling his eyes went wide and he broke out in a small smile.

"It's good... It's **really **good!"

"Glad you like it."

Germany devoured what he had and got up to go to the counter.

"Where are you going, aru?"

"To go get another!"

* * *

I can't believe this has stretched over 17 chapters. This wasn't the original plan, but I'll keep going with it! Credit time again! Credit for number 70 and 73 goes to Conjera. Number 71 was Moonlightstars73's idea.

Please review! _Stay classy San Diego!_

_Nani- _What? (Japanese)

_Bene- _Great! (Italian)

_Sì che lo sei! La Germania è la copia, perché non sa come agire_ _italiano- _Yes you are! Germany is copying because he doesn't know how to act Italian! (Italian)

_Allemagne- _Germany (French)


	18. 74-76

I'm back! Sorry for being away for a little while. I'm sure some of you got used to the quick uploads. I've been pretty preoccupied with a large-scale picture of America in New York. It's gonna look amazing! I'm pretty lazy when it comes to finishing drawings I owe to other people, and by other people I mean Liondancer17... I like to put personal artistic desires above the needs of friends. (artistically) **Don't you judge me!**

Anyway... I've come back with some new ideas before the end of this side of the story!

* * *

74. With the conditions in Cyprus getting worse, an emergency meeting between all members of the EU was called in London. This was were Germany found himself now, walking across the Westminster Bridge towards the Parliament Hall. He was walking at a slow place, taking in the beauty of the building before him; this was easy to do, considering the tourist rate to the city had been slow this month. He was just about to cross to the other side of the causeway when he felt something brush against his ear. It wasn't a fly, no; it felt warm and fuzzy, almost like rabbit fur. He went to feel the air near his head, but then he heard a small, distantly quiet laugh, then a rush of air, as if whatever it was flew away... Immediately after, Britain could be heard yelling from behind him further down the bridge.

"You get back here! I told you that that behavior is only acceptable around Norway, Mint Bunny!"

Germany continued walking, but called out behind himself, "Britain! Who are you talking to?"

His host sped up his pace and ran past Germany as he called out, "Can't talk now Germany! I've got a little pest that needs disciplining."

Germany stopped to question why Britain would be yelling at thin air, but was stopped by the loud chiming of Big Ben as he struck noon. Germany looked up at the face of the clock, realized the time, then ran down the bridge towards the Parliament Building.

"_Scheiße_! I'm going to be late!"

75. After the meeting ended Germany caught up with the host nation, hoping to have some questions answered.

"Britain, what was that you pulled on the bridge?"

"What do you mean?"

"The fuzz on my ear, the laughter, and you chasing after nothing, calling out for... Mint... Bunny?"

"Ohh.. Uh... That wasn't a parlor trick."

"_Was_?"

"I wasn't playing with you. I was chasing one of my mythical animals. I know that sounds crazy, but it's true, go talk to Norway if you don't believe me. He can see things too."

"No. No... I believe you. But if only you and Norway can interact with them, how come I felt that flying rabbit against my head?"

Britain had to stop and remember both things from his magical knowledge and his psychological knowledge to piece together an answer.

"Hmm... It could be explained by your now childish personality. You don't know, yet at least, but you were a very mature and serious man. You followed every rule to a T, and even let this compulsive obedience warp your view on social behavior, rendering you almost friendless."

"Really? I was that bad?"

"Yes... But now with the amnesia, you've forgotten how to be strict, meaning that your mind and perceptive capabilities are able to absorb and execute new experiences you've had; this is the same with small children. I've seen some talking to my creatures and most can even create new ones with their raw imagination, resulting in an "imaginary friend".

"Is that so?"

"Yes. But, the reason you could barely feel Mint Bunny on your face is because your a young man sitting on a higher maturity level than small kids. The more mature you are, the less you can interact with mythical creatures... I've probably just fried your brain.. so i'll stop now. But, do you understand?"

"_...Ja..._"

"That's good old chap! Now, I've got business in Greenwich, so I'll see you later."

Britain walked away down the hall, leaving Germany to process this new information. He went to leave also, but stopped when something furry hugged his face.

"_Bye Germany! See you later!_"

The fuzzy felling left his face and a small laughter radiated down the long hallway.

"See you later, Mint Bunny..."

76."... ... ... ... Hey dude! You've reached America here! I'm out being a hero right now and can't get to my phone right now, so leave a message after the eagle cry!"

"I should just give up... I'll see him at the world meeting soon anyway... right?"

* * *

Short? Yes! Bland? Probably! Have I run out of ideas until the next chapter? Absolutely! Am I contradicting the author's note at the top of the page? So harshly!

No credit due this time.

Please review! _Au revoir!_


	19. Memories Gained, Memories Lost Part 1

This chapter has a special layout for... special reasons... *obvious "it's time" wink*

* * *

The day was finally here, the 2013 World Submit. Coincidentally, it was being held in Berlin. The council in charge of organization, Japan, Canada, and Finland, chose to keep things traditional and hold the massive submit in the _Reichstag, _Germany's parliament house. For some odd reason, the sun was shining bright that day despite the call for a heavy overcast through the whole week. But the sun only made the city's people and buildings shine bright, the rays glinting of the _Reichstag's_ copper dome. All the countries walked in a massive group across the _Tiergarten_, past the Victory Column, and into the Parliament Building's main plaza. There the mob stopped and chatted among each other in small groups. It really was a sight, practically the whole world standing in one spot, over 48 countries (Sealand was there too, disguised as Canada again) gathered in the shadow of the _Reichstag. _

After a few moments of conversing and organizing their papers, all the nations filed into the building and made their way to the central meeting hall, usually reserved for the German Senate. But, unbeknownst to the other nations, Finland had threatened quite a few affluent people with promises of Molotov hell-fire unless they got the room the day of the submit.

Everyone filled the room and found their seats, indicated by the nameplates placed around the mahogany table. They decided to use the usual, dysfunctional arrangement: Britain next to France, Spain next to Romano, all the Nordics bunched together, same for the Asians (with Mongolia), Germany and Italy together, the Slavics and Russia in a group, Switzerland and Liechtenstein with Austria and Hungary, Australia next to Belgium and Holland, Greece with Turkey and Cyprus, and Sealand sitting on Canada's lap pretending to be him next to Cuba.

The hall quieted and America stepped up to the podium.

"Okay dudes! I would like to thank you all for making it to this years World Submit. Also, thank Kraut-Face for agreeing to host this years meeting."

The room resounded with the sound of clapping and some countries even gave Germany their get well wishes, while some confirmed to each other that America had actually called Germany a Kraut-Face, something hadn't used since WWII. America had to quiet the room again, then continued.

"Now, as I'm sure most of you know, Korea's brother, I'll just call him North, has become increasingly hostile in the past few weeks. Korea. what do you plan to do about him?"

"Da-ze?"

The attendees groaned at the fact that Korea wasn't paying attention; China leaned over, covering his chest, and restated the question to his brother.

"Oh! North? Well... I don't really have a plan. I stopped talking to him after he sank one of my cruisers back in 2010. The jerk..."

"Well I can't really be there to hold him back anymore. If I keep helping you, he'll launch," America made air-quotes, "nuclear missiles at me and Japan. We all know he's lying, but my government's starting to get paranoid; they've already fortified Guam, now they wan't to put anti-missile guns in California and Alaska. The bombings in Boston aren't exactly helping either..."

"Aww... You won't help me anymore? Not even for a... new Korean pop-star?"

America's eyes lit up when Korea mentioned the pop-star. He already had Psy, another would be even better. Just as he was about to buckle under Korea's offer, Britain spoke up."

"Bloody hell! America, you idiot! Are you seriously willing to risk your security and **his** over something so trivial as one man?"

"What if I make it a girl, da-ze?"

"Hell yes!"

"Blimey. Don't throw away America's future just to save your self you rice farmer!"

"What did you just call my brother, opium?!"

"Rice farmer! What the bloody hell are you going to do about it?!"

"I could come over there and kick your ass, aru!"

"HA! I'd like to see you try."

Japan piped up. "Excuse me... Can we settle this peaceful-"

"**Shut up Japan!**" both Britain and China yelled at the same time. Japan cringed and shrank down into his chair while Italy consoled him. Soon, the whole room exploded into fractions of fighting groups yelling over trivial things, just like always... Germany sat in his seat quietly and observed this spectacle with interest. After watching Romano get hit over the head with a clipboard and France shedding his clothes while arguing with Britain, he looked at Sweden, who sat there also doing nothing, then to Italy, the person next to him. He got his attention by tapping his shoulder.

"Is this how these things usually go?"

Italy looked upset and confused, as if this was all new to him also.

"_Si._ Except around this time you'd step in and take charge of the meeting... But I guess America's doing a good enough job." He turned back to Japan, who was still trying to hide in his chair. Germany turned his attention back to the rest of the attendees. He was about to ask America to control the room, when he was hit by a dull pain in his forehead. He reached up and massaged his temples; then, his mind went blank, his pupils widened, and he zoned out leaving the dysfunction of the World Submit behind. He was in a blank space, black and endless. He looked around, and saw a bright light in the distance. He walked toward it swiftly. When he reached it, he saw that it was a small orb. Reaching out cautiously, he touched it. Upon contact, everything he had lost came back to him, massive waves of lost memories crashing over his brain. He began to remember everything clearly: hearing Prussia's lullaby as a child, meeting Italy and Japan, fighting WWI and II, seeing Rome's ghost, getting porn from Finland on Christmas... all of it came back.

The first thing that hit him when he snapped out of it was the noise level of the hall. Everyone was yelling, chairs were crashing into each other. (Spain and Iceland were using them as swords against one another) Then he looked up and saw what everyone was doing. It infuriated him; he felt his face get red with anger, the veins in his forehead bulging out with anger as his teeth gritted together. Italy saw what he was doing and tried to help him.

"Germany, is everything all right? Do you wanna chair fight with Iceland too?" At that point, Germany couldn't take it any more and he exploded into a furious rage.

"**EVERYONE SHUT UP! WHILE YOU ALL ARGUE ABOUT NOTHING BOTH AMERICA, JAPAN AND KOREA ARE IN SERIOUS DANGER! ARE YOU ALL SO IDIOTIC AND IMMATURE THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN PARTICIPATE IN A SIMPLE WORLD MEETING!?**"

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and went dead silent, except for Italy.

"VE~! Germany's back!" Italy jumped from his chair and went to give the fuming man a _grande _hug, but when he reached around Germany's middle the man pushed him off and continued yelling while Italy rolled on the floor consumed in joy.

"**Spain! Stop fighting with Iceland, France put some clothes on before I grind you into** _**p****âté**_**!**" The two did as they were ordered and took their seats.

"**Now the rest of you sit down and take this seriously!**" All the rest followed suit of Spain and France and seated themselves quietly, all except America.

"What, your not just going to storm out like you did three years ago? Your actually taking charge this time, during **my **meeting?"

"I'm taking charge because, in case you hadn't noticed, the whole room was out of control!"

"Fine! Take over the meeting **I** was suppost to lead, just like how you took my girl!"

"What are you talking about?!" America stormed over to Germany and got right in his face.

"You've been hitting on my Bela! She told me what happened at the meeting in Moscow!" Russia let out a small laugh from the other end of the room.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

America lunged at him. "**Liar!**" He yelled as he went to punch Germany square in the face, but neglected to see that Sweden had darted from his seat and around the table. The large man blocked his path and America slammed into him as if his mass was a brick wall. He hit the floor and crumpled slightly, dazed from hitting Sweden. The latter was still standing tall as he turned his head slightly and looked at Germany.

"Go."

Germany gave him a brief look of thanks and ran of the room. Little did he know that he was being followed.

* * *

Extreme cliffhanger! So there it is, he's got his memory back. Who's following him, you ask? Well, you'll see next chapter. Don't worry, it'll be up soon...

I feel so bad for Conjera and Crazy Yin Yang writer7! Just as they send in a crap ton of good, feasible ideas I go and end this part of the story. I'm sorry you two!

Please review to this chapter. I really want your opinion! _Au revoir!_


	20. Memories Gained, Memories Lost Part 2

Time for part 2! I kinda don't want to end this story, that's why I've decided to keep going till I hit 1,000,000 words! Just kidding. Hehe, I had you going there for a minute didn't I? In all actuality, once this 2 part section is over the revenge parts will come in. That's right, I'm making Germany a spiteful man now!

* * *

Germany didn't know where he was going, only that he had to get far away from America and clear, no, reorganize his mind. Just a few minutes ago he had been re-gifted all the knowledge and memories he had lost over a month ago, and had run out of the _Reichstag _to avoid the now furious United States.

He was still running when he hit _Kupfergraben Straße, _a low density street on the south bank of the Spree that held a jumble of both modern and midlevel buildings. He still had no idea where he was going; but, looking across to his left, he saw that he was right next to Museum Island and, specifically, the Pergamon Museum. He remembered going there with Hungary, and instead of turning back to the Parliament building, crossed the footbridge to the island and entered the museum. As he did this, the person following kept close behind him and entered as well.

Germany wandered the museum's many rooms, full of Eurasian artifacts and replicas, until he found himself in the Islamic wing yet again. He wandered around this wing in a daze until he stepped into the Broker's House. Here he stopped and stared at the ceiling, taking in the flowered shape and painted starry sky, the paint as vibrant as it was back when it was first applied back in Syria. He saw that he was alone in the room, so he began to think out loud all the things he had done in the last month. Just as he was thinking about his Easter, a shadow grew across his turned back. He stopped and listened to the sound of footsteps on the ancient stone floor.

"_Wer ist da?_"

"It's me Germany..."

He turned slowly to see Hungary standing in the doorway. She had her hands interlaced in each other, and she looked disappointed, lines were visible on her face where she had been crying. He went over to her and lightly wiped the wet lines away.

"What's wrong?" He asked in his calmest, nicest voice.

"I- We all made fools of ourselves, back at the submit. We were all so stupid..."

He walked over to her. "No you weren't..."

"Germany," she said defensively, not looking in his eyes, "we were all so rowdy it made you turn back to normal. We acted so horribly it **forced **you to remember. Think that over and then don't tell me we didn't act like idiots!"

Germany wrapped her in a warm, slightly awkward hug and put his head on her shoulder. "Do you think you acted like and idiot?"

"Of course I did," she said into his chest, "when the fighting broke out Austria and I restarted an argument, one we ended in 1847. I took part in it all, just like all the others." He pulled his head off her shoulders, she looked up into Germany's face. "We promised each other that we weren't going to degrade ourselves again. We said that we weren't going to disappoint you."

"Disappoint me?"

Hungary's eyes began to water again as she said, "Yes. Truth be told, we had gotten used to the 'you' that took walks, smiled, played video games, and was nice to Italy. We were so proud of you, Austria and I, even if it wasn't the real you."

Germany gave no response, only tilting his head up and staring into space. '_Was that not the real me? Am I that horrible that even she things that just because I acted differently I wasn't myself...? Am I to carry this mean, antisemitic persona for ever?_'

"Germany... Are you mad at me for saying that?"

"_Nein. _Come with me." He unwrapped himself from her and took her hand. Guiding her out of the wing and into the main museum, she asked, "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere." Germany replied, not looking at her.

Once they left the museum he let go of her hand, but indicated that he still wanted her to follow him. They walked along the river bank after leaving the island. Both stayed almost silent until they reached the Oberbaum bridge. They walked along the expanse, taking the lower deck, until they reached the middle. There they stood for a while; but Hungary eventually spoke up.

"Why here?"

"Hmm..?" Germany hummed, turning his head slightly, getting her in his line of vision.

"Why the bridge? You said we were going anywhere, why this spot?"

Germany leaned forward on the railing, propping himself up with his forearms, and stared at the right riverbank. "Look," he said, "we can see Freedom Park from here."

Hungary shifted her vision to the right. Sure as Germany said, there were the concrete slabs just as withered and aged as when she had made the mistake of letting him in there.

She looked at his stony face. "Are you going to cry?"

"_Nein._"

"So you don't reme-"

Germany cut her of. "Seeing them now, they're almost a symbol of me. Not 'me' as in Berlin or the German land, but me as a person."

Hungary looked at him surprised,"Really?"

"_Ja. _Think about it. The Berlins that that wall divided were polar opposites. The left was prosperous and happy, like me now; while the east was cold and harsh, like how I was before. In a way the wall is what's happening right now, and I'm glad. With the two sides of me divided, I can choose to be either a person reborn, or go back to my old ways..."

"If you want to see it like that..."

Germany looked from the park to her face, blue eyes meeting with green. "Hungary, what side of me would you rather I go to? The side that made friends with people like Sweden, or the one that hates most everyone? The one that never talks to you?"

Hungary could only stare at him, words lost, as she began to cry once more. Germany stood to full height and put an arm partially around her frail shoulders, his eyes never leaving the concrete on the riverside. Hungary buried her face in her hands, tears leaking through her feminine fingers. '_He's changed so much. Is this for better or worse?_'

Germany kept his arm around her until she stopped sobbing five minutes later.

When she stopped she looked up, wiped her eyes with her wrist and then returned her sight to the man with her. Between small sobs she said, "You never did tell me why you chose this place."

Germany gazed out over the river below them, staring into the slow, lulled water. "This is the spot, back in 1879, that I decided to obtain power. I was so small, and to me the towers of the bridge made me think of strength. I stood right here when Bismark told me what I was to become, a superpower."

Hungary stared at his emotionless face, to consumed in his story to offer a comment.

"Of course he was fired from his chancellorship the next year, then Wilhelm took over as my boss. But what Bismark told me never left my mind, his opinions on the German spirit and loyalty to the state engraved in my head. Often I would come back to this bridge and tell myself to never stop growing, to grab all the power I could so that I didn't end up like the countries around me, spare you and Austria."

Hungary mumbled to herself, caught in the memory of her failed marriage.

Germany looked at her as he said, "C'mon, we should get back to the Submit."

"O-Okay."

The two went into the covered section of the bridge and trudged up to the U-Bahn station on the second level. They boarded the southbound train and rode it as it curved west and up to the _Tiergarten. _There they dismounted and walked back to the _Reichstag_ together. Once they got back to the Senate room they were surprised to see that only a few of the nations remained: Canada, Austria, Russia, Greece, and China. They were all in a tight group talking amongst each other about the ending of the meeting. They all heard Germany and Hungary enter the room, thus they ended their conversation and opened the circle so the two could join.

Hungary sparked a new topic by asking, "So how'd the rest of the meeting go."

China answered, "Pretty good, aru. Sweden had to shake America around to calm him, but once that was done he acted professional and finished the Submit, aru."

Austria added, "Yes. Everything went relatively smooth for a world conference." The others in the group merely nodded in agreement, Russia and Canada looked at Germany while doing so. After a moment of awkward silence Hungary, Austria, China, Russia, and Canada all left after giving thanks and good wishes to Germany. That left only the man himself and Greece.

Before, Germany would have been reluctant to talk to the Hellenic, but things were different now, so he openly engaged him. "I still remember things."

"... Good..."

"I-I just wanted to thank you Greece, for once you philosophical babble actually helped me."

Greece only stared at him sleepily.

"I'll take what you said to heart, and learn from what I've done to become a better man. Also, I'll make sure to take any thing that you send to me away from Prussia before he can throw it out."

The latter gave a small smile and spoke, "Thank you Germany. I'm glad I could be such strong help to you. I could tell that you'd keep what you've learned with you always." He picked up his briefcase and moved around Germany and towards the door, even as Germany said behind him, "And I'm sorry for calling you a drifter!" The Hellenic Republic smiled to himself at that comment as he went out the door and into the hallway, leaving his new friend in the room alone with his thoughts.

"_O kathénas skéftetai na alláxei ton kósmo, allá kaneís den skéftetai na alláxei ton eaf̱tó tou, di̱ladí̱ , ektós apó esás Germanía ..._"

* * *

So yeah... Sorry to say this, but that's the end... If your mad or disappointed I can understand. But, understand that, as the author, I chose to end this on a more serious note. Feel free to vent all you want in the reviews. Plus, this is my first finished story!

I had a really fun time writing this for all of you, and it made my day every time I read a review or a p.m. saying how funny the story was or even if it was just some ideas. To those who gave me an idea, but never saw it in the story, I'm sorry.

Please review! See you all in the next story!_ Au revoir!_

_Wer ist da?- _ Who's there? (German)

_O kathénas skéftetai na alláxei ton kósmo, allá kaneís den skéftetai na alláxei ton eaf̱tó tou, di̱ladí̱ , ektós apó esás Germanía ...- _Everyone thinks of changing the world, but no one thinks of changing himself, that is, except for you Germany... (Greek)


	21. Epilogue Part 1

I looked at my view stats for today and was surprised to see that this story alone managed 131 views, and it's not even 1:00 p.m. yet! That's pretty big in my opinion. I also looked and saw that Liondancer17 was just a tad upset that I didn't add closure in the final chapter. For any of you who felt the same, but didn't leave a review saying so, you can calm down now. I'm adding this multi-part epilogue to clear the air between Germany and some of the other nations that helped and supported him through his amnesia.

* * *

The air in Beijing was cold and bitter that morning, and Germany had to hug tighter into his suit coat to keep the chill out as he stood on the aged concrete porch of China's _l__óufáng. _He rang the doorbell with a hand, paled by the cold, and waited, listening for footsteps beyond the wooden door. Soon enough, there was a loud crash, and a quick line of Chinese swears, then a rather flustered China quickly tore the door open.

"WHAT, ARU?!"

Germany leaned back a little as he awkwardly said, "_Hallo _China."

The ancients face softened when he saw it was just Germany, and his tone became more regular. "Oh! Hello Germany. What brought you all the way out here, especially in the Chinese Fall, aru?"

Germany shivered slightly as he replied, "I came to talk to you about something."

"Please come in, I wouldn't want to keep you in the cold." China said as he opened the door wider and stepped aside so Germany could get in. The latter took the offer and went into the warm living room. The space was cramped and slightly messy, with a jumbled stack of old newspapers in one corner, and old blankets strewn on the couch. The mess made him want to raid his closet for cleaning supplies, but he stayed polite and ignored the clutter.

"Come, follow me, aru." China motioned to the kitchen in the adjoining room. Germany complied and was relieved to see that China at least kept the kitchen in order. He watched as his host went to the sink and straightened up the mountain of strewn pots on the counter and floor. '_So that's what made the crashing sound._' As China cleaned the space he asked, "Please, if you don't mind, can we talk as I finish these, aru?" He motioned to the pots and pans that had fallen.

"Sure. Here, I'll put away the clean ones." Germany moved and stood next to China as he cleaned the wok he had, waiting for something to be put in the cabinet.

Not looking away from his task, China inquired, "So what was it you wanted to talk about, aru?"

Germany looked away from the man next to him and to a porcelain cat further down the counter top. "I-I just wanted to thank you for supporting me when I needed it."

"What?"

"During the amnesia, you were one of few who didn't pick on me or try and screw with my mind."

China stared into the now clean surface of the wok as he said, "Think nothing of it. I only did what was right." He handed the wok to Germany, "Top cabinet to your left."

Germany put the wok away with the others, only having to reach out from where he was standing, then turned back to the ancient one. "How can I think nothing of it. Other nations played pranks on me, harassed me, lied to me..." He looked down at China, who had another pan, "You did nothing of the sort and were even generous enough to give me Chinese lessons."

The smaller man let out a small laugh. "Which still needs work, by the way, aru." Germany laughed at that and took the pan and put it in the respective hold.

"Well just because I have my other memories now, doesn't mean that I can't... continue my learning?" Germany saw China smile in the reflection of the next pot he grabbed and wiped clean. He said in a joking tone, "That would be best, aru. I wouldn't want you disgracing my language with you fumbles." Both of them laughed at that, then finished China's dishes. Once the chore was done, Germany decided to head home, content that China accepted his thanks. He left, but not before saying goodbye.

"_Zàicì xièxiè nǐ, zhōngguó. Kàn dào nǐ zài wǒ de xià yīgè jiàoxun._"

China stood on his front step as he waved to Germany. Going back inside he said to himself, "Now if only I could get Korea to be that well mannered..."

* * *

*humming to self* _Chi chi chi oppai! Boing! Boing!... _Look out for the next part, coming soon!

Please review! _Au revoir!_

_Lóufáng_- Townhome (Simplified Chinese)

_Zàicì xièxiè nǐ, zhōngguó. Kàn dào nǐ zài wǒ de xià yīgè jiàoxun_- Thank you, again, China. See you at my next lesson.


	22. Epilogue Part 2

*still humming to self* C_hi chi chi oppai! Boing !Boing! Mo-ge! Mo-ge mo-ge! Chi chi mai mo-ge! *notices you* _Oh hi! Here's part two of the epilogue! *goes back to humming*

* * *

Canada was just about to top off his pancakes with some of, what he called, liquid gold when he heard the heavy sound of snow falling followed by a muffled shout. He looked out the window next to the back door and saw that a large clump of snow had fallen off the roof. He thought nothing of it, snow falls off his roof a lot; but he couldn't help but freak out when he saw a hand poking out of the while fluff. He bloted out the door and over to the pile. There he stopped. '_What do I do? Should I just pull on the hand or clear the pile? Better check to see if the person's alive first..._' In the end, he decided to poke it to see if it'd move. When he did this, the pile shifted slightly and mumbled in German.

"Germany?"

The snow pile mumbled again and the hand balled into a fist. Canada was sure it was Germany. "Hold on! I'll pull you out by your hand!" He told the man, taking the extended arm by the wrist. He pulled, mentally telling himself to channel the strength of the Moose. Slowly, the snow shifted and Germany came out of the pile, a tinge of blue in his skin. When the man was fully removed, he stood to full height and wrapped Canada in a tight hug, pulling him off the ground in doing so.

"_Danke Kanada!_ I thought I was going to freeze under there!"

"Ngh.. Umm.. No problem, ngh, Germany..." Canada wiggled a tad in the other's tight grip, "Now can you please let me down?"

Germany realized that he was crushing the arctic man and set him on his feet. "Sorry!", he said, giving Canada a pat on the shoulder and an apologetic look. Canada brushed the non existant dust form his front and looked at his hugsailant.

"So what brings you to the land of Moose and Maple?"

Germany rubbed the back of his head and looked at the ground as he said, "I uhh... came to say thanks for the help with America, even if it still didn't work." Then he added, "... and to apologize for flooding your basement... and first floor..." He laughed nervously.

Canada gave him a soft smile as he said, "Come inside, it's freezing out here... and my pancakes are getting cold."

Once they were back in Canada's home and, more specifically, at his table, they resumed their conversation. Canada got to have his pancakes and even managed to get together a plate for Germany, a plate he never touched. (Pancakes weren't exactly his favorite.)

Just as Canada was about to speak, Kumajiro crawled out from under the table and asked, "Who are you?"

"I've told you over and over Kumajiki, I'm Canada."

"Not you!" the bear scoffed. He pointed to Germany, "Who are **you**?"

"Germany."

"Oh, okay." he turned back to his owner, "I'm hungry."

Canada pulled the bear into his lap; then, within plain sight, Kumajiro stole Germany's pancakes. Germany didn't intervene, and chose to talk to Canada instead.

"What exactly did you say to America after you agreed to talk to him?"

"I told him to give you a chance, eh."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he was pretty mad that I took your side though. I had to remind him that you didn't know any better. Then again, how could you? He'd kept his love for her under lock and key. He only told me, Japan and her of his feelings."

For a moment, the only sound in the cabin's kitchen was the sound of a fork against Kumajiro's plate. To break the tension, Germany asked, "Has he always been so... retaliative against those who take something from him? Even if they didn't know that they had taken something?"

Canada stared into space for a sec, dusting off his older memories of his brother. "Ummm... Yes. Ever since we were little he's been possessive. I don't know when exactly it started, but my best guess would be after Papa sold the Louisiana Territory to him. He thought it was the coolest thing he'd ever gotten, he wouldn't stop talking about it and all it's resources for a year; I didn't mind, I already had all my land by then. Ever since that event he's carried a possessive mentality for both things and people."

Germany processed this new information. It didn't surprise him that America was a materialist, he's been one since the 20's, but he still didn't see how the hell the man could love a woman like Belarus. Germany shivered as he remembered seeing her charging through the battlefields during the World Wars, knives in hand, hacking down dozens of his soldiers by herself, fury and love in her eyes.

He pushed the memories aside and stood from the table. "Thank you again Canada." he said to the man with him, "I appreciate the new information... and the old assistance regarding your brother."

Canada set Kumajiro on the table and stood as well. "Wait! Before you go, why did you hug me?"

"Because you saved my life. I'm used to the cold, sure; but being trapped under a mound of snow is a different matter. Was it rude of me? I'm sorry if it was offensive to you."

Canada's tone became more consoling. "No! No... It's just... not like you, well... not like the old you."

Germany put on a reassuring smile. "That man's gone now."

"Really? Is that why you remembered my name to?"

"_Ja._ I would never forget a friend's name."

Canada perked up and looked into Germany's face. "F-friend?"

"Yeah. That is, if you'll have me as one."

Canada shot around the table and tacked his guest. Germany was surprised at first but, recalling Canada's situation on the world stage, didn't resist and accepted the hug that the latter had wrapped him in.

"Yes! I'd love to have you as a friend!"

Germany put on an awkward smile and used a free hand to pat Canada on the back. "T-thanks Canada..." Germany waited for a response from the man, but the only thing that came from him was a small choking sob.

"A-are you okay."

Without moving from his spot, Canada said, "Yeah. It's just so awesome to be friends with someone besides France and America. I mean, Papa's a great guy and all, but..."

Germany finished the sentence, "Sometimes he can be a perv?"

"Yeah..."

* * *

I'm gonna say it right now. This was not a pairing chapter! This was just Germany thanking Canada and the latter making a new friend! That is all... That aside, the next part will be... I'm not telling you!

Please review! _Au revoir!_


	23. Epilogue Part 3

I keep seeing them **everywhere**! The disclaimers just wont go away! Are writers seriously scared that they'll get in trouble if they don't say that they don't own their subjects? If that were true, this website wouldn't exist! All the people would get arrested. Take the Hetalia writers for example, I highly doubt that Hedikaz Himuraya will read one of the stories and sent a mob of Japanese police to arrest the writer! *channeling Prussia* I'm so awesomely confident in myself that I just had to say that, it's been on my nerves for a while.

Rant aside, here's part 3 of the epilogue!

* * *

Germany couldn't help but wonder why he chose to make amends in the winter. First he was cold at China'a home, then almost froze at Canada's, now he took note that his fingers were taking a blue hue to them as he stood in the shadows of the Kremlin waiting for Russia. Red Square had just been plowed by a fleet of hauntingly efficient snowplows hours ago, but snow clung to the battlements of the Kremlin and the flatter parts of St. Peters Cathedral.

He was standing next to the entrance to Lenin's tomb watching his breath form small clouds in front of his face, noticing how some got bigger with each irritated sigh. His head pivoted as he scanned the crowds on the square, searching for the one head that would jut out of the crowd like a sapling out of the grass cover on a plain. After doing so twice, he gave up his search and instead turned to the tomb behind him.

A squat granite pyramid, but cubical with no sloping sides, the structure housed the embalmed remains of Vladimir Lenin, a revolutionary who later became Russia's boss in 1922. Much like Bismark, his leadership was cut short after he died (unlike Bismark) and Stalin took the reigns of the Russian government. Germany had distant memories of Lenin's visit to his land in the early 1900's, it was there that he met Karl Marx and his radical new government idea: Communism.

'_Oh mein gott, Russia learned how to be a communist from a German!_' he thought to himself, shocked that he hadn't realized that before. '_Doesn't matter now does it? He's a federalist now... so it's all okay... I hope. Mental note- TELL NO ONE!_'

"_P__rive__t,_ comrade." Russia said from his place behind Germany.

The latter jumped forward and nearly tripped over the cobbled stones of the plaza, pure terror and surprise on his face. "**HOLY FUCKING SHIT HOW DID YOU GET BEHIND ME?!**" Russia gave him an ominously calm smile as he replied, "I walked."

Germany gathered himself and faced the Russian opposite. "_Scheiße... _Well don't do it again."

"Don't walk anymore?"

"Stop being a creepy smartass!" At that command Russia's purple aura made itself known to Germany, but Russia continued to smile as he said, "You come to my house now, da?"

"_Ja..._" The awkward moment between them only intensified when the gates of the Kremlin swung open on their own at Germany's reply. Russia walked in the direction of the portal, making sure Germany knew to follow. They walked through the large entrance and into the fort's interior.

"Is this really where you live?" Germany asked as they strode down the wide street, baroque structures and beautiful evergreen flower gardens flanking either side of them in an endless display of Russian power and grace.

"_Da_. I have a royal apartment in the residential quarter."

"Are you a noble?"

"There are no nobles left. Now the homes are given to politicians and ambassadors... and the one for me, of course."

"Nice. This place makes my home in Berlin look like crap."

"I agree, Berlin does look like crap, but it can be hard living next to your boss. Putin can get very loud after one to many glasses of vodka."

"I see... Wait! What did you say about Berlin?!"

"We're here!" Russia said excitedly whilst changing the subject at the same time. He pulled his keys out of the deeper pockets of his coat and went to put the right key in the lock. Just as he was about stick the key in the hole, a noise from inside the house caught his attention. Then a distant and muffled sound only he heard floated through the wood of the door. '_Big brother!_' Germany watched in bewilderment as Russia dropped his keys and went pale. Before he could do anything else, Russia grabbed him by his forearm and led him back to the center of the Kremlin.

"O-on second thought... It's so nice out today! W-why don't we have our meeting outside?"

"Sure.." Germany said, still being pulled along, "But why the sudden change in plans?"

Russia stopped and turned to face him, his visage still holding it's look of terror. He stooped down and whispered to Germany, "Belarus is in there!"

"What?"

"_Da! _I heard her in my home! She was breaking doors. I've heard the sound so often I can tell when one of my doors is ruined from a mile away!"

Germany gave him a sympathetic smile and reassured the man, "I'm... sorry to hear that. I didn't know that she was so... dedicated..."

Russia sighed, then said, "_Spasibo, _Germany."

"Actually, Belarus was the reason I needed to talk to you."

Russia looked genuinely surprised as he asked, "Really? Ohhh... Hehe! You still have feelings for her, da?" Russia planted a hand on Germany's shoulder and smiled, causing the other to blush and look down and away.

"N-no! I just came to say thanks for your help with her."

Russia kept his smile as he said, "Your quite welcome comrade. It was no trouble."

"Are you sure. Now that I think about it, trying to help anyone win Belarus seems like a burden."

"No. Actually, it was nice getting to help someone, even if it did involve her." Russia looked at the snow and shivered at the thought of his sister, who was most likely still tearing his home apart trying to find him.

"Oh! Well I'm glad that I made you feel that way."

"And I thank you. The Baltic's never ask for my help, and Ukraine is too scared to talk to me."

"Well if you wan't, you can have Prussia. He isn't to happy about having to stay in the basement again."

Russia's aura returned as he affirmed, "I would love to have Prussia back."

Germany stumbled over his words for a moment, taken aback by Russia's open acceptance. Finally he said, "I-I wasn't serious!"

Russia laughed at the outburst and patted Germany on the back. "Was only fun joke, da!"

"_Nein!_"

* * *

The end!... of this chapter.

Please review! _Au revoir!_


	24. Epilogue Part 4

This part of the epilogue starts out as a flashback. I had a heartfelt thing with Austria planned out, but *total idiot mode* forgot to put in in! That's why I'm putting it in now, then immediately following it with the real-time section.

Also, I'm thinking of getting on Tumblr... (Just saying)

* * *

_Germany walked down the hall in a confused daze. He was suppost to be on his way home, but he had forgotten the layout of Austria's palatial manor. He felt as if he was just walking in a big circle through the maze of a home. 'Stupid Austria, making every door in his house the same. Wait, didn't I already pass that painting?' Germany thought to himself. Just as he was about to give up and start calling for Hungary, the sound of a piano caught his attention. It sounded close, so he followed the melody t further down the hall. He stopped in front of the door making the music. Opening it slightly. he peeked inside. Austria was there at the large instrument, eyes closed in concentration as his fingers flew over the ivory keys with expert precision._

_Germany kept his spot half in the room, his eyes fixed on the aristocrat. 'He plays like a master...' he thought to himself, 'and dresses like a pussy, guess Prussia wasn't lying when he said he kicked Austria's ass."_

_He was snapped out of thought by Austria saying, his focus not leaving the piano, "You don't have to stand there in the doorway awkwardly Germany, you can come in if you want too."_

_Germany's eyes widened in surprise, but he kept his cool and pushed the door open all the way. Sighing, he entered the room. Austria motioned for him to take the seat next to him on the piano stool, one hand making the movements whilst the other stayed on the keys. Germany let out another, smaller, sigh and did as he was told. The two stayed silent for a moment, the only sound being the piano; then the silence was broken by Germany's question._

_"What are you playing?"_

_Still focused, Austria replied, "Nocturne in No. 2 by Chopin."_

_Germany gave him an understanding nod, then let the calming music resume. After a few minutes, he let out a complement, "You're very good."_

_"Thank you."_

_"You don't use... ahhhh... what's it called... sheet music?"_

_Austria chuckled softly. "No. I haven't used sheet music for this piece in a very long time."_

_"Wow. That's impressive!" Germany said with genuine interest._

_"Thank you." Austria complied. Then he caught the German off guard by asking, "Would you like to play." The latter became embarrassed, his face reddening as he said, "I-I don't know how to play the piano."_

_Austria gave a reassuring smile. "That's okay. I keep a box of sheet music in the corner."_

_"Why?" Germany asked as Austria moved from his seat and over to the box. Rifting through the yellowed papers, he found the sheets with Nocturne on them. While on his way back to the piano he answered Germany's question. "I just kept them around. They were originally going to help a certain southern neighbor learn to play, but he lost interest after-" Austria cut himself off there, stopping at the pianist stool, concern and old memories clouding his focus as he stared ahead._

_When he started getting quizzical looks from the man seated next to him, he snapped out of his daze and sat down also. Placing the music in the stand on the top of the piano, he tidied it up and told Germany how to read it. (A/N: I'm not going to explain it, I don't know how and the internet is failing me.) The lesson was quick, and Austria was confident that Germany would remember at least the basics._

_"Got it?" he asked as Germany placed his fingers on the keys._

_In a nervous tone Germany responded, "I think so..."_

_"Well then start."_

_Germany nodded and began. Austria cringed as Germany missed most of the notes, sometimes hitting 8 wrong keys at once. But he pulled through and lasted through the torture, giving Germany a falsely impressed nod at the end. The other perked up at the positive reaction._

_"Was I good."_

_"S-s-ure..."_

_"Cool!"_

_Austria became blunt. "But, coming from a professional, you still need work."_

_Germany's tone grew sad. "Ohhh..."_

_"That doesn't mean I hated it; only that, like all beginners, you need to work at it."_

_The realization hit Germany as he said, "Oh! Now I get what you said."_

_"Did you?"_

_"... Yes."_

_"Good! Then try again."_

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Germany now stood outside the door to Austria's music room as he had done a month ago, the only difference being that now he nervous instead of curious. '_C'mon Germany! It's only Austria! Get it together._' he told himself in his head. Taking his own advice, he knocked on the door. The music that had just been floating through the wood stopped and Austria called him in. Germany walked in confidently with his poker face on and stood in front of the piano.

"I know why your here." Austria told him from his place on the bench.

"Oh really? Tell me then."

"You're here to thank me."

Germany crossed his arms. Inside he was surprised that Austria knew, but he kept his stoic exterior.

"Well... Yes... But there's something else too."

Austria looked up at him. "What's the other thing?"

"Move over and I'll show you." Austria compiled and slid over to one end of the piano bench, Germany taking the other end. Austria watched him, waiting to see what would happen. Germany placed his fingers on the keys, closed his eyes, and began to play the piano. Austria let out a small gasp as the heavenly notes drifted to his ears. '_He's playing Nocturne._' he said mentally. Germany ignored the man's expression an kept focus on the song. '_He's good, very good!_' Austria stopped thinking and gave all his attention to the song. The two sat in silence, Germany playing and Austria observing, an impressed smile on his face.

Germany finished and removed his hands from the piano. Turning his vision to Austria, he asked, "How was I?"

Austria tried to hide his happiness as he said, "You played very well. Did you practice after that first time?"

"Yes. Hungary let me use hers whenever I wanted to."

"Hungary has a piano?"

"That's not the point."

"Well... I'm impressed that you learned to play that piece, it's usually a harder one."

"I practiced every day."

"Why?"

"To make you proud. Even though you never saw me do it, I know it worked."

Austria became more curious as he asked, "How do you know that?"

Germany returned his gaze to the piano keys. "She told me, Hungary, she told me how you two felt about me while we were in the Pergamon Museum, right after the amnesia passed."

"She did...?"

Germany only shook his head in an affirmative reply. The room fell silent again for a moment, both countries not looking at each other. After a few minutes, Austria finally broke the awkward tension.

"What she said was entirely true, just so you know..." he said as he looked at Germany. The latter could only stare at the piano as his eyes watered and his heart brimmed with happiness.

* * *

Only one more to go!

Please review! _Au revoir!_


	25. Epilogue Part 5

Sorry for being away so long! School was pretty busy around the end of the semester, and I've gotten really into Minecraft lately. (More than I already was... XD) But it's _vacances d'été_ now and I can put more of my time into story-writing.

Again, soooo sorry for ignoring this for 2 months.

* * *

Prussia and Italy sat in Germany's living room. They had been there for a few minutes now waiting for Germany, who had called Italy telling him to come over, then later telling Prussia to wait there in the living room. He had left them their saying he would only be gone for a moment, but he had been gone for half an hour now, and Prussia was beginning to get annoyed.

"What's taking him so long?" Prussia asked in an irritated tone, "We should go look for him."

Italy glanced around. "Ve~. But Germany said to stay here, we should listen to him."

Prussia jumped from his seat and struck an awesome pose. "Screw what he said! He should know not to keep the awesome me waiting... and you Italy."

Italy shrunk away from Prussia when he jumped up. "But Germany said-"

"Well I said to screw his instructions! Now follow me, we're going to look for him."

Italy let out a defeated sigh. "Ve~. Okay Prussia, let's go look for him..." Italy rose and moved towards Prussia, who gestured to the stairs.

"Awesome! Lets see if he's upstairs first, then we'll check the basement,"

They both trekked up the stairwell to the upper level of Germany's house, stopping when they reached the top. Both glanced at the many doors in front of them, pondering which one to check first. Prussia put up a confident demeanor and flung open the first door to his left. "WEST! I found you!" he yelled into the room, but looking around, he saw that the room was empty spare a few chairs, a bookshelf, and the standard bland decor that his brother liked.

"Is he in here?" Italy called from behind Prussia as he tried to stand on his toes to see in.

Swiveling around, Prussia said, "No. West is somewhere else."

"Oh... Well let's try another one." Italy started down the hall bent on trying a room near the back of the house. Prussia stayed behind for a moment and pondered why his unawesome brother would just disappear. After shrugging the thought off, he started after Italy. He headed down the hall slowly, taking his time, when the door behind him on his right slowly opened and two gloved hands reached out and grabbed him.

"What the-" was all he could get out before his mouth was covered and he was pulled into the dark space. He was heaved to the floor and the wind was knocked out of his lungs. He felt rough rope being tied around his wrists, effectively stopping him from moving his arms around. "What the hell?!" he finally managed to get out, "Who the hell would dare tie up the awesome Prussia?!"

"I would." Germany said flatly from his place near the light switch. He flipped it up and the lights came on. Prussia let his eyes adjust to the new brightness and stared daggers at his brother. "What the hell West? Why?"

Germany moved to the other end of the room and opened the window. "A lot of things, brother."

"Prussia rolled his ruby eyes. "Like what?"

"Like making me live in the basement, taking my room, and making me your maid, all while I was not myself."

"C'mon West, are you really mad about all that?"

"Seriously?"

"Well... It's just... I-"

"Yes I'm mad about those things!"

Prussia glanced around from his spot on the floor, then asked, "So... you've got me tied up, what are you planning on doing?"

"Payback"

"What kind of payback?"

"This." Germany said as he moved over to his brother and hoisted him into the air by his collar. He moved toward the open window and stopped for a moment.

"West? W-What are you doing?" Prussia pleaded as he stared at his brother.

Germany remained silent as he tossed his brother out the window and watched as he fell into the wooden vat below. Prussia landed in the vat and sunk into its mushy contents. He wiggled around and stood to his full height. Angrily, he called up to his brother.

"What the fuck was that for?! And what is this?"

Germany called down in a stern tone, "That was my revenge, and what your in is rotten mashed potatoes."

Germany turned around and savored the moment as his brother yelled in anger from below. "Now to go and get Italy."

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx Short time skip... xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

"Prussia, where'd you go?" Italy called through the house as he ambled around the upstairs. He had been at this for just over five minutes, and the exertion was making him tired. "Ve~ Prussia, just come out now, please? I can't keep looking for you, I'm gonna pass out..." Italy tensed when he heard a small noise ahead of him. Pulling his head up, he saw a blurry figure race down the stairwell a few feet ahead of him.

"Prussia? That you?" he called down to the lower level of the house, "Do I have to come after you now?" Italy walked to the end of the staircase and looked down at the living room below. The lights were off, and the only illumination came from the large windows framing the fireplace, making the large room dimmer than normal. Italy scanned the room, checking for any sign of Prussia. The figure standing in the portal to the foyer caught Italy's attention.

"Hey! Hey Prussia! Over here, did you find Germany yet?" he shouted at the sentry-like figure below. Germany made sure to stand still and let Italy keep calling to him knowing that, eventually, the latter would come after him instead.

"Prussia! Prussia! Ve~... Answer me..." Germany kept his eyes on Italy as the shouting continued for a minute, then stopped when Italy decided to come down to the living room. That was when Germany pulled back into the foyer and headed for the door. "Prussia, where are you going?" he heard Italy call behind him from the other room. He kept going and went out into the front lawn, sticking to the shadow of the house as to stay partially hidden.

Italy's felt his hopes drop as the figure he was following left the entry and went for the front door. He pulled his head up and went down stairs after "Prussia". Standing in the doorway to the front garden, Italy poked his head out and looked left, then right. It was when he looked right that he saw the shadowed figure of "Prussia" walking along the side of the house a few meters ahead of him. Stepping outside, he quickened his pace as he followed the man.

"Prussia! Please stop walking away..." he called ahead, desperately trying to gain the others attention.

Germany kept his pace as he treaded forward, the tree a few meters away being his goal. He hoped that when Italy eventually caught up to him he wouldn't see the rope hanging from the thickest branch or the ankle-sized loop attached to it on the ground. He had set that up after he finished his surprise for Prussia. When he reached the tree he stood a short distance behind the rope and resumed his sentry-like position.

Italy had Prussia in his sights. He was standing under one of Germany's trees waiting for him.

"It's about time you stopped for me!" he happily called to the figure. He was so glad that Prussia was standing still for once today. Italy quickened his pace as "Prussia" came into focus. He was almost to his goal. He broke out into a grin as he reached the tree. But, his smile was ripped away as he felt his ankle, then his whole body yanked into the air and his vision turned upside down.

"Prussia! What's happening?!" he frantically called to the man in front of him, "Why is everything upside down?!" Italy wiggled, but the bind around his foot held tight. Italy began sobbing when he realized that he wasn't getting down by himself. Pulling out his white flag, he started waving it around and pleaded that he not be hurt.

Germany knelt down to look at his suspended victim, his face an austere mask; on the inside, he was very content with what he had done.

Italy's crying turned to sobs as his vision focused through the tears and he registered Germany standing in front of him. "Germany! You're not Prussia! Does this mean that I found you?" Italy babbled to his friend, "Did Prussia set this meanie trap up so that he could find you first? Can you get me down please?"

Germany stood, making Italy smile a little. "Are you going to cut the rope now?" he asked the blond excitedly. The German went to undo the knot around Italy's ankle, but stopped when he considered what just happened. Italy thought that Prussia did this, and that he was playing some cheap game of Find-the-Deutschland; that was not the message that his trap was meant to give to the spacey Italian. So, instead of cutting the boy down, Germany decided that he needed to stay there until he learned not to cross the mighty _Bundesrepublik Deutschland_.

The smile on Italy's face fell when he saw Germany stand and turn around, leaving the rope still around his now sore ankle. "Germany, where are you going?" he asked his friend's back. The latter did not reply, but instead began to walk away. "Germany! Germany! Please don't go! I'm still in the tree!" Italy frantically called, but to no avail, Germany wasn't turning around. He figured that Italy could use a few more hours in the tree.

'_I think I'm gonna like this new side of me_.' Germany thought as he walked away from the tree and back into his home. He had to go and help Prussia clean up the potato mess.

* * *

After a glorious 25 chapters, this story is DONE! I never thought that it would get this big, but things that I make always have a tendency to bloat and get bigger than originally planned. Thanks to everyone who read and or reviewed this story for the support, it made my day every time I read a review. Speaking of reviews, if you decide to review, could you please say if I should do another story like this?

P.S.- The inspiration for the scenarios in this chapter came from a review by yubitsume. Thanks yubitsume!

Please review! _Au revoir!_

___Bundesrepublik Deutschland- _Federal Republic of Germany


End file.
